


Сердцами наружу

by Lahaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Nemeton, Nogitsune Stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любое желание может сбыться, если правильно и сильно захотеть. Даже если для этого понадобится вспомнить древние легенды и обнаружить у ближнего неестественно много хвостов.<br/>На заявку: Стайлз - ногицунэ с рождения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сердцами наружу

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klodwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/gifts).



> Примечания: АУ по отношению ко всем сезонам, вольная трактовка канонической мифологии, возможный ООС.  
> Бета: TylerAsDurden  
> Текст написан на Teen Wolf Reverse 2015 по заявке №17 для Klodwig
> 
> Трактовка заявки очень вольная, как и мифология. Все очень вольно и альтернативно. Ну, и рояль в кустах.  
> Неметон знает лучше. По-любому, лучше.

Иллюстрация-вдохновение by Klodwig:  


 

_Мы выбрали сами – обман  
И рвали друг друга, рыча от полученных ран  
Проверяя на прочность свои оболочки.  
Истерзаны в клочья  
Очень  
Больно, сердцами наружу  
Иначе нет смысла  
Иначе не нужно  
© J:морс "Волки" _

 

•••

Говорили, нужно просто пожелать, правильно пожелать. Такая малость в сравнении с ритуалами, требующими кровавых жертв и необратимых клятв. Алан Дитон с возрастающей тоской смотрел на опустевшую наполовину бутыль виски, собирался с силами.  
Его учили понимать разную магию, но не эту. В этой было что-то ненормальное. Ночью у родника, обмывая руки, он чувствовал, как она сочится сквозь воду со льдом и проникает в кровь, липкая и горячая, – от одного ощущения мурашки бежали по коже. И ее становилось все больше, эта магия приходила с туманом, стелящимся по низинам, на рассвете оседала на траве росой, впитывалась в многовековые исполины-деревья.  
Предсказанное сбывалось, спавший источник пробудился. Надо было послушать Талию еще десять лет назад и бежать прочь из проклятых мест, не тратить здоровье, пытаясь вытянуть всех из трясины. Дитон остался. Его тянуло и отталкивало одновременно: неметон не принимал ни его, ни других хранителей, накапливая энергию. Все упиралось в причину, в историю самого места, во что-то, что неизменно присутствовало и мешало.  
Разгадка была скрыта мастерски, если она вообще была. За годы поисков он так к ней и не приблизился. Он выдохся, остался совершенно без сил; внешне весь осунулся, и под глазами залегли тени. После бессонных ночей и виски в качестве снотворного, пошатнувшееся здоровье давало о себе знать, и это с его познаниями в целебных зельях.  
Дитон не сомневался, что утром пришедший открывать клинику Скотт будет смотреть укоризненно и проникновенно – с таким взглядом только и говорить о прощении грехов и очищении души от бренности земного бытия. У парня бы вышла отличная карьера в Свидетелях Иеговых, если бы однажды ночью в темном лесу он не встретил одного из Хейлов.  
Хейлы, дьявол их дери, умели переворачивать все с ног на голову.  
Дитон пьяно усмехнулся и проколол палец, капнув пару капель крови на изогнутый пыльный корень. Кровь размазалась, но не впиталась – выглядело нелепо, как почти все ритуалы, знакомые ему. И ведь перед ним лежал не рядовой кусок дерева, а часть неметона – древнего, пожухлого пня, устроившего всем им счастливую жизнь. Он его четыре дня отпиливал ритуальным ножом, этот проклятый корень, чуть запястье не вывихнул. Уж очень хотелось все исправить… или испортить окончательно.  
Сила «искреннего желания» всегда была палкой о двух концах, эдаким котом Шредингера в магии, мертвым и живым одновременно: все знали, что она есть, но вот с чем ее есть, не знал никто.  
Отрывки из переведенных легенд твердили, что нужно пожелать всей душой. Воплощение мысли было частью веры, которой не осталось места в мире нынешнем. Когда-то давно, когда опускалась ночь и страх велел запирать все двери, все что требовалось – это призвать на помощь стража, и он вставал на защиту. Предки не предполагали появление сотовой связи и службы спасения, поэтому методы у них были, мягко говоря, сомнительные, но соответствующие эпохе. В каком обличье явится эта помощь, конечно, куцые легенды не сообщали, зато изобиловали тошнотворными иллюстрациями.  
Облекать мысли в форму туманных, пространных объяснений, как было положено по должности эмиссару, сам Дитон обучался довольно долго, но, в конце концов, смог выражаться также витиевато-сложно, как и авторы древности. Так что к пафосному финальному «и бросивший часть силы в огонь получит ответ к тому времени, когда день сменит длинная ночь» отнесся с недоверием – магия сущности редко отзывалась на запросы простых смертных так быстро.  
Корень, брошенный в камин, охватило сиреневое пламя. Жертва была принята, желание озвучено. Он сделал все, что мог, и теперь оставалось только ждать, каким образом, всемирный закон равновесия решит компенсировать то, что творилось в Бейкон-Хиллс. Дитон, доведись мирозданию проконсультировался с ним, посоветовал бы сбросить ядерную бомбу и не мудрить.  
По крайней мере, им бы не пришлось мучиться долго. 

•••

Три месяца спустя

«Понедельник, тринадцатое», – подсказывал всем интересующимся пластиковый передвижной квадратик на настенном календаре, не предвещая ничего хорошего. Дерек поправил календарь, ожидая, пока незваный гость поднимется на крыльцо, и лишь после настойчивого стука пошел открывать.  
– Привет, – сказала Моррелл, упираясь носком ботинка в почерневший от сырости коврик на пороге его дома. – Мне нужна помощь.  
Дерек был слишком вежлив для того, что помянуть вслух ее матушку, тем более, что та была и матерью Дитона, и весьма злопамятной ведьмой, – что хуже не известно, -но рисковать не стоило. Он молча захлопнул дверь у нее перед носом.  
– Дерек! – заорала Марин, прекрасно зная, что он услышит и шепот. – Хейл, прекрати! Мне нужна помощь! Ты понимаешь, по-мощь! Слышишь меня?!  
На этот раз дверь открыл Айзек. Он был сонный, какой-то особенно кудрявый и по-кошачьи жмурился от неяркого солнца.  
– Шуметь зачем?  
– Прямо сейчас нужна, – Марин Моррелл скрестила руки на груди, всем видом выражая сосредоточенность и деловитость.  
Айзек потянулся, широко зевая, рубашка задралась, а пижамные штаны съехали вниз еще на сантиметр:  
– Приходи завтра.  
На этот раз девушка успела вставить каблук между косяком и дверью за секунду до того, как та снова захлопнулась.  
– У меня ребенок в лесу пропал, Хейл!  
Дерек отодвинул растерявшегося Айзека с дороги деятельной девушки, чтобы она своим напором не сбила его с ног.  
– У тебя нет детей, – напомнил он – мало ли, вдруг от стресса она утратила связь с реальностью?  
– Ребенок не мой, – Моррелл небрежно пожала плечами, заправив мешающие волосы за ухо. – У меня есть его одежда, вот, смотри, это должно помочь.  
Небольшой синий пакет лег на стол.  
– Ты рехнулась?  
Моррелл и в школе сильно лунатила, так говорили. Не то чтобы в средней школе Дереку было дело до общеизвестных чудиков, а уж что с ней случилось после распада альфа-бенда, он точно вникать не хотел – своих проблем хватало.  
– Хейл.  
– Я тебе что, собака? Звони в полицию.  
Марин вздохнула, сложила руки ладонями друг к другу и, собравшись с мыслями, произнесла:  
– Ребенок пропал в лесу. Я волнуюсь. Что, если его забрали?  
– С чего ты взяла, что пропал?  
Оснований для доверия Моррелл у него не было: не после заварушки со стаей альф уж точно.  
– А честного слова эмиссара тебе не будет достаточно?  
– Эмиссара Девкалиона, серьезно?  
– Стайлз? – вопросительно-недоуменно пробормотал Айзек, перебивая их. Не вслушиваясь в спор, он открыл принесенный пакет и достал сложенный полосатый шарф.  
– Что? – огрызнулся Дерек. И тут же осадил себя: Питер не зря намекал, что своей агрессией он распугает последних из тех, кто еще мог выносить его. – Айзек, что ты хочешь сказать?  
– Эта вещь пахнет, как один из моих одноклассников. Новенький. Стайлз Страви… нет, Стилински, вот, – размотав сине-красный кусок ткани, оборотень уткнулся в него носом, игнорируя недоуменные взгляды. – Так пахнет мерзлая земля и яблоки, мне нравится.  
– Он пропал? – поинтересовался Дерек, обдумывая ситуацию.  
Моррелл кивнула:  
– Ночью. Я должна была проснуться от шума, но я не проснулась и ничего не слышала, а его нет, и телефон на столе, и ничего не тронуто.  
– Тогда мы должны его найти, – предложил Айзек, по-прежнему прижимая к себе шарф.  
– Может, ушел на вечеринку и заночевал у друзей; если он в одном классе с вами, он не ребенок. Ты не ребенок, вспомни, где тебя носит сутки напролет, Айзек. Я же не ищу тебя в лесу.  
Хейл уже хорошо усвоил, что в Бейкон-Хиллс две беды: магия и подростки, когда одна беда встречалась со второй, наступал маленький локальный Апокалипсис, а Дерек в очередной раз «всерьез» задумывался о скорейшем переезде, хоть в Мексику, хоть на Северный полюс. Апокалипсисы в этом городке случались чаще, чем новый год.  
– У него нет друзей, – Моррелл поджала губы, упрекая Дерека в малодушии. – И Стайлз не мог уйти: он не ходит. Совсем.  
Вот как. Это уже совсем другой разговор.  
– Думаю, нам надо позвонить Ардженту: он знает эти леса едва ли не лучше меня, – начал размышлять вслух Хейл, вспоминая, поставил он перед сном телефон на зарядку или нет. – Айзек, напиши Скотту.  
– Ты хочешь поднять всю стаю?  
Дерек кивнул, не раздумывая:  
– Ты, кажется, хотела прямо сейчас, вот и начнем поиски. Если он пропал ночью черт знает куда, если он один и не может ходить - нам стоит поторопиться.  
Марин придвинула стул поближе к стене, как все параноики, стараясь не оставлять спину открытой, и села:  
– Я тут подожду, если ты не против.  
– Хоть на потолке повиси, – радушно предложил Дерек. – И, Моррелл, они не моя стая, не притворяйся, что не знаешь, но, предупреждаю, только попробуй еще раз подставить нас.  
Марин хмыкнула, но предпочла многозначительно промолчать, одарив взглядом полным сожаления о его умственных способностях, и в этом она сильно напоминала Дереку Дитона.  
Хранители, чтоб их. 

•••

– Ты опять открыла окно, – пробормотал Стайлз себе под нос, принюхиваясь. В бок упиралось что-то острое, чего не было в кровати, когда он засыпал. Он поморщился и осторожно открыл глаза. – Моррелл, это не смешно, – Стайлз прищурился, разглядывая плотный, массивный корень прямо перед носом. Он даже потянулся к нему – проверить на ощупь: наведенные мороки и галлюцинации плотностью не отличались.  
Корень был самый что ни на есть настоящий: шершавый, узловатый и немного влажный от утренней росы. Стайлз и сам был весь в этой влаге, холодной, колющей, точно крошечные иглы.  
– Блядь, – подвел он итог. – Что я на этот раз сделал-то, а?  
Вопрошать вселенную о том, что и почему происходит, было занятием хоть бесполезным, но позволяющим выплеснуть накопившее недовольство. Вселенная для Стайлза была организмом, смертельно-пораженным вирусом осенней хандры. И на любые раздражители страдающий организм реагировал мученическим вздохом.  
Вцепившись в выступающий крупный корень, Стайлз подтянул себя вперед и вверх к пню, чтобы хоть обо что-то опереться. Поворачивался на спину он с успехом упавшего на лед пингвина, но к счастью, у Стайлза были руки, а не крылья, и со второй попытки ему удалось сесть.  
Участок леса вокруг был отнюдь не очаровательной светлой поляной из сказки. Его окружала черная чаща, состоящая из больных, высохших лиственных деревьев, кривых сосен и бурелома. Окрас мха из темно-зеленого перетекал в рыже-бурый, медные проплешины тянулись от пня, на который он опирался, и уходили вдаль до видимой границы. Ни птицы, ни белки какой облезлой, ни муравейника – будто полоснуло невидимым огнем и ожог остался. И ни души.  
– Эй, есть здесь кто-нибудь? – громко крикнул Стайлз в чащу, прислушиваясь к ответной тишине. – Ну, хоть кто-нибудь? Что, даже маньяка, собравшегося меня убивать и насиловать нет?!  
Пень, к которому Стайлз уже начал испытывать теплые родственные чувства, с высоты его нынешнего «роста», казался поистине огромным. Откуда только в этом скудном лесу выросло исполинское дерево? И кто его срубил? Ведь когда-то оно точно было высоким и сильным, а пилили его не электрической пилой и не в этом веке – вон сколько новых веточек уже отросло.  
Стайлз поймал себя на том, что гладит край заросшего пня ладонью и отдернул руку – не время для душевного единения с природой, пока не до конца ясно, как ты вообще здесь оказался рано поутру.  
Засыпал он в своей кровати, в этом Стайлз был уверен. Он до часу ночи читал ленту твиттера, как раз должны были выложить спойлеры к третьему сезону «Лисичек», а потом… Стоп. Твиттер! Святая праматерь тамблера! Значит, он положил телефон в карман пижамы. Стайлз хлопнул себя по животу, и точно – металлический прямоугольник ткнулся в ладонь.  
– А ты везунчик, – поздравил он себя, раскрывая молнию в кофте-кенгуру. Из-за неподвижности ног, спал он почти всегда на спине, а потому телефон ему не мешал. Да и в карман к нему Моррелл не полезла бы, и телефон был второй, секретный, для нужд, о которых его няня-надсмотрщик не должна узнать.  
Сеть не ловилась.  
– Приехали, – пробормотал Стайлз, обдумывая, сможет ли подать в суд на сотового оператора сразу, как выберется из леса. 

•••

Оборотень шел по следу, пойманному в низине, по запаху, тающему в воздухе почти мгновенно. Запах был необычный: не совсем человеческий и не совсем звериный, и уловить его было непросто, но на стороне волка был опыт и нюх, превосходивший обоняние любого хищника. Он уверенно продвигался вперед, пока не добрался до небольшого ручья, где нить, тянущая его за собой, внезапно оборвалась.  
Ручей служил природной границей, за которой начинались когда-то земли друидов. Там, в несколько сотнях шагов к северу, осталось старое место жертвоприношений. И животные, и люди его сторонились.  
Дерек скинул нахлынувшее на зверя оцепенение и решительно перешагнул ручей. Никто из младших не хотел сюда идти: свежи были воспоминания о резне, начатой дараком, поехавшем крышей Девкалионе и Мелиссе, которую из-под неметона вытащили едва живой.  
Потерянный Моррелл парень сидел сгорбившись, прислонившись спиной к этому проклятому пню как ни в чем не бывало, и что-то читал с экрана айфона, пролистывая информацию пальцем: вверх, вверх, вверх. Телефон освещал губы и нос, оставшуюся часть лица скрывал капюшон пижамы со смешными беличьими ушами сверху. Он поднял глаза, только когда Дерек подошел совсем близко. И в этом взгляде, что удивительно, не было страха.  
– Вы лесник?  
Дерек никак не ожидал такого вопроса, да и не подготовил речи на случай, и, скрывая растерянность, пожал плечами:  
– Что-то вроде того. Тебя проводить домой?  
– Ну, если вы не лесник и не охотник, а это я и без подсказки вижу, как вы меня проводите? Мы в какой-то темной глуши, в которой не ловит GPS! И связи тоже нет, – голос был хриплый, мальчишеский, еще не мужской, но уже с низкими глубокими нотками.  
– Скажем, я знаю, как отсюда выбраться, – туманно пояснил Дерек. – Так тебе нужна помощь?  
Парень откинул капюшон и уставился на него, как на опытный образец. Цвет глаз у него был обычный, карий, но то ли свет на этой проклятой поляне падал каким-то особенным образом, то ли Дереку начало чудиться от недосыпа всякое, но на мгновение, он бы поклялся, от зрачка на радужку плеснулось что-то черное, заставив волка насторожиться.  
– Ты Дерек Хейл, – произнес сидящий, не отводя взгляд, – точно, ты тот самый Хейл из дома в лесу, парень с крутой тачкой, трехдневной щетиной и секретами на миллион баксов. Кого еще могла попросить Моррелл, найти меня? Только самого мрачного и загадочного жителя Бейкон-Хиллс.  
– Отлично, ты знаешь мое имя, а я не знаю твоего. Как насчет ответной услуги?  
– Все зовут меня Стайлз, мне это подходит, – парень покачал головой, – ты тоже можешь звать меня так.  
– Стайлз, так провести тебя домой? – к удивлению Дерека, болтливость мальчишки не раздражала так, как когда-то нервировала словоохотливость Эрики. Без Эрики ему все еще было плохо, не так, как без Лоры, но после смерти людей, как и при жизни, продолжаешь воспринимать по-разному – тут все как в дикой природе, каждый оставляет свой след.  
– Попробуй, – парень фыркнул, и развел руками, – я живу на седьмом километре от съезда с шоссе. Восточный съезд, если интересно. И еще, я не могу ходить.  
Стайлз указал на свои абсолютно неподвижные ноги. Он был без ботинок, и всю стопу покрывала грязь и прилипшие сосновые иголки.  
– Я могу тебя понести. – Дерек понятия не имел, как принято предлагать помощь инвалидам. Его бы и не хватило на долгие расшаркивания и хождение вокруг да около.  
– Перекинуть меня за спину не получится: не удержусь, а на руках… – скептически произнес Стайлз, оглядывая Дерека с ног до головы. Уже один взгляд был почти оскорблением: даже те, кто не знал, что он оборотень, никогда не сомневались в его выносливости. – Думаю, это будет неу…  
– Не думай, – Дерек решительно подошел и, примерившись, одним слитным движением поднял нецензурно ругнувшуюся живую ношу на руки. Парень весил даже меньше, чем Лидия.  
– Ты охренел? – вскрикнул Стайлз, неожиданно сильно вцепившись ему в плечо. – Кто же так с живыми людьми поступает? Живодер!  
– Я должен был дать тебе поразмышлять еще два часа, к тому времени ты бы окончательно замерз и заработал воспаление легких, сидя на холодной земле. Ты на себя посмотри: кожа да кости, и руки почти синие от холода. Идиот.  
С близкого расстояния малейшие изменения настроения, отражавшиеся на лице парня, читались как открытая книга: вот недовольство сменяет недоумение, а на смену ему приходит то самое упрямое «я тебе потом отомщу, вот увидишь». Дерек даже усмехнулся про себя, наблюдая за этими переменами. Кора вела себя также и, стоило признать, план мести выполняла регулярно.  
Стайлз чувствовал себя принцессой, вытащенной склизкой противной ящерицей из маленькой крепости. Столь собственническое обращение выходило далеко за приделы зоны комфорта. Ему хотелось рвать и метать, а лучше разодрать морду наглой псины когтями. Да, он не мог ходить, но это не значило, что он беспомощен и его можно поднимать, и тащить черт знает куда без разрешения. Бесцеремонность и нахальность оборотней бесила до зубовного скрежета. Вот уж точно – сила есть, ума не надо.  
– Тебе бы самому понравилось, если бы тебя без спроса поднимали и волокли, как мешок с мусором? – сипло и озлобленно произнес он. – Сильные богатенькие парни вроде тебя всегда набиты дерьмом. Вы думайте, что вам все позволено. Но нихрена, вы не лучше других. Вы обычные примитивные самовлюбленные мудаки!  
От этой шипящей злобы Дерек едва не застыл на месте: не ожидал он от обычного с виду парня такой холодной прочувствованной ненависти. Он задел в нем что-то, хотя понятия не имел, что. И слова, что слетели с языка, будто жалили, проникали за наращенную годами броню.  
– Извини.  
– «Извини»?! Из какой помойки ты вообще достал это «извини», Дерек Хейл?  
– Извини. Разве это не то, что ты хочешь получить? Извини, что я поднял тебя без спроса, больше я так не поступлю.  
– И буду думать прежде, чем прикоснуться к Стайлзу без его разрешения. Повтори.  
– И буду думать впредь. Это было невежливо. Доволен?  
– Проехали, Хейл, – Стайлз поджал губы. Он влез в карман, достал из него телефон, и тут же, как и все подростки, мгновенно переключился. – Гляди-ка, а тут ловит.  
Они уже перешли ручей, и Дерек не сомневался, что и его телефон снова поймал сеть. Магия и техника все же едва ли были совместимы, сколько вышек не устанавливай по периметру.  
– Кажется, вся моя твиттер-лента сегодня смотрела The voice, вот дерьмо. Ненавижу это шоу. В самом деле, лучше бы обсуждали, с кем спит Хью Джекман.  
– А с кем спит Хью Джекман? – Дерек поддержал разговор больше из желания загладить свою вину, чем из интереса.  
– Не со мной, – мрачно ответил парень, явно немного досадуя по поводу. – Жаль, меня бы даже не смутила разница в возрасте: в нем столько мужественности. И я, как ни крути, чуточку симпатичнее его супруги. Хотя, может, он с ней и не спит.  
Смутно припоминав, как там выглядит Джекман, Дерек согласился, что на фоне многих актеров Голливуда, тот хотя бы похож на мужчину. На смутном образе его познания и ограничивались, и он поспешил сменить тему разговора, чтобы не выставить себя профаном.  
– Ты ведь перебрался сюда недавно, – вспомнил Дерек фразу Айзека о новеньком парне в школе. – Не видел тебя раньше, но меня ты знаешь, почему?  
– О, я тщательно готовлю домашнее задание, чтобы не выглядеть идиотом перед всем классом, – саркастично пояснил Стайлз. – Тем более, вы, Хейлы, весьма знамениты. Печально знамениты. Тебе нужно завести твиттер. И страничку на фейсбуке, думаю. Я смотрел, тебя там нет. У кого в наше время нет аккаунта в фейсбуке? На твою аватарку, обработанную в инстаграмме, слетелись бы все незамужние девушки города. Откроешь аккаунт и в графе «О себе» напишешь: «Хочу чистой светлой любви и корзинку эклеров». Мои девочки от тебя будут в восторге.  
– Твои девочки? – Дереку показалось, что он начал терять нить разговора.  
– А, ну все мои фанатки с блога о «Сверхъестественном», я его веду уже пару лет. «Сверхъестественное» смотрел? Инцест, межвидовой секс, десяток чудиков, устраивающих апокалипсис, когда у них что-то не ладится в семейных отношениях? Не смотрел!? Начни прямо завтра. Лучше сегодня. Если понравится, я тебе подарю значок с конвента с крылышками. Я в команде «динокаса», если что, но Сэм тоже милашка, особенно, когда переходит на темную сторону.  
Стайлз замолчал. Видимо, ему привычно было говорить много и быстро, но он вовсе не планировал разговаривать в таком дружеском тоне с Дереком, которого пару минут как люто ненавидел.  
– Ладно, я запомню и, может быть, посмотрю.  
– Если хочешь, я запишу для тебя все сезоны. Иногда думаю: было бы забавно посмотреть все серии, забыв, чем все заканчивается. Tabula rasa, так сказать. А там все тлен, и смысл лишь в том, чтобы ожидание смерти было не скучным. Думаю, я бы взял себе эту мысль в качестве личного девиза, как тебе: «Ждем смерти с попкорном»?  
– Большинство людей хотят быть уверенными в том, что все закончится хорошо, – заметил Дерек, не понимая, говорят ли они все еще о кино, – ты нет?  
Мальчишка прищурился и замолчал на несколько минут. Дерек, уже успевший привыкнуть к звуку его голоса, вновь ощутил невысказанное напряжение.  
– Я нет, – наконец произнес Стайлз, покачал головой и почему-то скривился, будто почувствовал какой-то неприятный запах или попробовал невкусную еду, – но жизнь таких, как я, редко заканчивается, как в сказке, где «долго и счастливо». Чего мне беспокоиться о благе других?  
Дерек поднял глаза и заметил, как парень слабо улыбается, почти незаметно, но все же без сомнений – улыбается впервые за время их разговора. И ему захотелось улыбнуться в ответ, но он предпочел просто согласиться:  
– Я тоже не люблю фильмы, где все заканчивается хорошо. Они ненастоящие, в жизни редко случаются хэппи энды.  
Волк Дерека, принюхиваясь к лесу, безошибочно дал понять, что они приближаются к человеческому поселению. Он был так занят изучением окружающего пространства, что совершенно упустил из виду тот момент, как вокруг живота и ног его человеческой ипостаси обвились длинные лисьи хвосты. И щенок, казалось умиротворенно задремавший на руках, хищно щелкнул зубами.

•••

– Внученька-внученька, а зачем тебе такие длинные уши? – Моррелл поставила на стол перед ним дымящуюся кружку с каким-то несомненно полезным травяным настоем. У нее был добрый десяток рецептов подобного противного варева на все случаи жизни.  
– Это чтобы ты спросила, зачем еще? – привычно огрызнулся Стайлз. Уши ему по наследству от матери достались большие, почти собачьи, благо видеть их люди не могли, а то позора не оберешься. Да и от тех, кто умел «смотреть», Стайлз старался их прятать, как и хвосты. За эти полгода Моррелл видела его любым, это и злило, и притупляло защитные инстинкты. Когда хуже быть не может, перестаешь отвлекаться на мелочи.  
– Его злейшество не в духе? – Моррелл села напротив него, сложив руки перед собой, как примерная ученица.  
– Я всегда не в духе, – Стайлз напрягся, он терпеть не мог разговоры по душам с Марин: то, что она расценивала как ненавязчивое подтрунивание, в Гуантанамо сошло бы за полноценный допрос.  
– Хочешь поделиться со мной тем, что тебя заботит? Что ты помнишь из того, что было ночью, Стайлз? – уточнила Моррелл, многозначительно растягивая «а» до целой октавы.  
– Не твое дело.  
Ничего он не видел, в том то и проблема! Ничего и никого. Заснул в кровати, проснулся в незнакомом месте, домой его доставил Хейл, конец истории. Но даже в его ненормальном мире, просыпаться в лесу – не вписывается в ежедневную рутину выживания.  
– Молчанием ты вредишь только себе самому, – что ж, она ему не поверила.  
Стайлзу искренне захотелось показать этой невозмутимой дамочке язык. Взрослые, которые только пылись казаться взрослыми, вызывали у него желание что-нибудь учудить и поскорее. Наследственная проказливость натуры сказывалась. Мать, по скупым рассказам о ней, была не лучше.  
– Я же чокнутый: когда мне нужно общение, я разговариваю с голосами в моей голове, – Стайлз коротко улыбнулся, покрутив для верности пальцем у виска. – Не волнуйся, пока они не говорят мне, что делать, я совершенно здоров.  
– Возможно когда-нибудь я не буду сомневаться в том, что ты здоров. А пока, будь добр, говори со мной. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказала твоему отцу, что ты пропал ночью и ради твоих поисков пришлось обыскать весь лес?  
Если чем Марин Моррелл и владела в совершенстве, то это умением намекать на возможное нежелательное развитие событий, избегая острых углов - она была подобна воде, ей проще было обойти преграду и проложить новое русло, чем действовать напрямик. Сильная, умная, немного авантюристка. Какой же нитью пришил ее Девкалион к своей сумасшедшей своре?  
– Все возможно, только я все равно не знаю, что со мной было. Давай предположим, что меня похищали инопланетяне для опытов! – Стайлз оттолкнулся от стола, положил руки на колеса, чтобы подъехать к окну. Передвижение в инвалидном кресле казалось ему издевательски медленным. С тех пор, как он лишился возможности ходить на своих двоих, его преследовало ощущение, что каждую минуту он спешит и безнадежно опаздывает куда-то. Он не знал, куда торопится и зачем, но время уходило, а он оставался на месте.  
– И ты веришь в инопланетян? Не смеши меня. – Моррелл подошла и встала за его спиной, как верный ангел-хранитель. Она теперь постоянно стояла у него за спиной, только Стайлз не знал, оберегает ли она его от мира, или мир от него.  
– Я сам с этим разберусь, ясно? – Он поспешил сменить тему: – У нас будут гости, слышишь?  
Марин ничего не услышала, но промолчала: она умела держать язык за зубами и не спорить. Стайлз судил здраво, он знал, они неплохо ладили пока играли предложенные роли «трудный подросток» и «его бдительный надзиратель». Она отвозила его в школу, проверяла домашние задания и заказывала еду. Моррелл была нянькой, воспитателем и охранником в одном лице, ей хорошо платили, но никто не догадывался, что ее ежедневное беспокойство – часть наказания. И Стайлз, Стайлз наказан заодно с ней.  
Наличие хрупкого равновесия в их отношениях не отменяло страстного тягучего желания ее убить, как хотят убить свидетелей слабости. Он был уверен в том, что сможет, и это успокаивало.  
– Дом окружает рябиновый пепел, тебе не стоит волноваться, – напомнила Моррелл, теперь внимательно всматриваясь в лес.  
– Разорви круг, пусть приходят, – Стайлз наклонил голову, прижимаясь ухом к плечу, потираясь - движение лисы, не человека, давно стало привычным, – и, на будущее, нам не помешает защитить дом чем-нибудь настоящим. Как думаешь, я найду под твоей кроватью коробку с серебряными пулями? Или что-нибудь полезное?  
Девушка с тысячей секретов, Моррелл улыбнулась загадочнее Моны Лизы. 

•••

 

Айзек был удивительный: разбитый, злой, почти сломленный, собранный заново, возрожденный, но все еще мертвый внутри. Словно соль и песок, смешанные в одном заклинании. Волк в нем был середина наполовину, но и того хватит.  
Пришел он после окончания занятий и принес шарф, и долго мялся на пороге, не решаясь постучать. Он даже попытался забраться в окно, но тут уже Моррелл не выдержала и открыла дверь.  
И не избежать Айзеку хорошей трепки, но Стайлз посмотрел на это щенячье недоразумение, покачал головой и в счет благодарности за шарф взялся накормить его ужином. Стайлз не спросил, зачем ему понадобилось лезть в чужой дом через окно, это, вероятно, подкупило Айзека прежде всего. А потом были баварские запеченные колбаски, что сломило бы любую китайскую стену недоверия.  
– Скотт наш сосед, я его с детства знаю, видел его на поле? Вот, он капитан команды. А Эллисон мне с французским помогает, – смущенно произнес Айзек, запивая сытную еду томатным соком. – У нее отлично получается. Она хорошая, ты не слушай, что о ней говорят. Ей, ну, тяжело после смерти матери и…  
– Да, я один раз видел, как у нее из шкафчика выпала цепь с наручниками - уверен, ей тяжело. Семейные проблемы и все такое. – Стайлз, в принципе, тоже любил баварские колбаски и томатный сок. Особенно сок. – Я понял, что у вас у всех есть очень личные секреты, которыми вы делитесь друг с другом. Уважаю.  
Айзек покраснел и чуть не подавился едой. Стайлз самодовольно усмехнулся.  
– Это не то, что ты думаешь.  
– Тебе лучше не знать, что я думаю, потому что на уроках биологии даже Лидия Мартин сочла, что у меня слишком экзотические предпочтения. Я думаю, если бы она выступала на шоу, то ее бы представили аудитории, как эксперта по сексуальным извращениям Бейкон-Хиллс. Она же может стать следующей Элен Дедженерес, только без жены-лесбиянки. Впрочем, я готов быть ее женой-лесбиянкой, – Стайлз своей болтовней умел отлично расслаблять людей. Айзек смотрел на него расширившимися от удивления глазами и, что главное, уже не собирался никуда убегать.  
– Ты всегда так быстро говоришь?  
– Нет, только когда хочу подружиться с парнем, вернувшим мне любимый шарф и попытавшимся забираться через окно в мой дом. Такое со мной впервые. Вот послушай, у меня тоже есть секрет, только тс-с, – Стайлз многозначительно указал на Айзека вилкой и подмигнул надеясь, что вышло с намеком. – Мне нравится прятаться под кроватью, знаешь, когда я вокруг темно мне спокойно.  
– Правда? – недоверчиво переспросил Айзек.  
– Абсолютная. С кем-то может быть даже весело.  
– А как же те монстры, что могут скрываться там?  
– Монстры, которые укрывает тьма и вполовину не так страшны, как те, кто ходит при свете солнца, не скрываясь. Знаешь почему? Потому что те, кто обитает в темноте, отступят, стоит тебе зажечь свет, но те же, кто не боится солнца и огня, - они перегрызут тебе горло без сомнений. – Стайлз словно выпал из воспоминаний, его взгляд вновь сделался осмысленным и ясным, и он смущенно улыбнулся краешком губ: – Так что если хочешь, мы можем когда-нибудь, хотя я сейчас не в лучшей форме.  
– Что? – переспросил ошарашенный Айзек.  
– Спрятаться под кроватью. Моя отлично подходит.  
Айзек расхохотался, откинув голову назад так, что Стайлз начал волноваться, не упадет ли он со стула.  
– Где ты пропадал в прошлом году? Нам бы пригодилось твое чувство юмора.  
– Оно сейчас в твоем распоряжении, – очаровательно улыбнулся Стайлз, расслабляясь: рыбка заглотила наживку, теперь оставалось узнать, как поймать остальных в этом пруду. – А где я был, там меня уже нет. И не то, чтобы я переживал по этому поводу. 

•••

 

Бейкон-Хиллс со всеми его заморочками и сложностями Стайлзу не нравился. Тут всегда были свои и чужие, учителя в школе помнили учеников в лицо, и привычно затеряться в толпе ему не удавалось: как на единственного подростка-инвалида, на него постоянно смотрели, нет, даже не смотрели – пялились. Больше в городе пялились только на Хейла, но тот, кажется, был привычен к повышенному вниманию.  
Возвращаться в эту южную глушь Стайлз не планировал никогда: слишком многое здесь будило воспоминания о детстве, да и скрываться от любопытствующих взглядов, как требовала лисья натура, было сложно, невероятно сложно. Но человек предполагает, а бог располагает, так располагает, что не отвертишься. Пусть никто и не догадывался, но в бога Стайлз верил. В конце концов, их имена употребляли в одном предложении так часто, словно они, как минимум, лучшие друзья.  
В двенадцать он серьезно раздумывал над тем, чтобы взломать базу и поменять имя в свидетельстве о рождении на «О Боже, Стайлз!», сокращенное для друзей до «Бог, просто Бог». Останавливало то, что друзей у него не было. Было так, по мелочи, дотягивало ровно до очередной выходки, за которую он удостаивался выговора от отца «О Боже, Стайлз, снова?» или пискливого возмущения со стороны других взрослых «Стилински, чем вы думали?»  
Дольше друзья не задерживались. Он научился обходиться без них. Нельзя одушевлять игрушки. Бог уже однажды поступил столь опрометчиво.  
– Привет, – Стайлз кивнул Айзеку в столовой на следующий день и положил перед ним на стол флешку. – Это для Дерека. Я решил, что должен ему за… ну, должен. Передашь?  
– Передам, – Айзек тут же спрятал флешку в один из десятка карманов, как-то умещавшимся на его мешковатых штанах. Он выглядел подозрительно обрадованным, как если бы Стайлз ему не флешку отдал, а вручил медаль за достижения. – Присоединишься к нам?  
Стайлз даже не ожидал, что будет так просто – раз и попасть за столик этой кампании. Они всегда держались особняком, не лузеры, но и не лидеры. Судя по всему, от Лейхи этого предложения не ожидал никто, поэтому теперь все рассматривали новичка с оскорбительным сомнением.  
– Если познакомишь, – уклончиво ответил Стайлз, не напрашиваясь.  
Но тут, неожиданно для всех, парень рядом с Айзеком широко улыбнулся и первым встал и протянул руку:  
– Скотт, – он был весь из себя положительный, такой сияющий, каким должен быть диснеевский принц, рассыпающий вокруг себя блестки очарования. Как приличный принц, своего собственного очарования он не замечал.  
– Стайлз, – ответил на рукопожатие.  
– Это Лидия и Эллисон.  
Эллисон изобразила вежливый энтузиазм, но мысленно витала где-то далеко и едва заметила Стайлза, Лидия же вздохнула в ответ на представление и надула губы. Красивая она была настолько, что самое оно – ночью фантазировать, только банши по природе почти химеры, такая и шею свернуть может, если заиграться. Разве что в силу пока не вошла, но химеры – твари мстительные, дождется своего часа и линчует.  
– Хочешь шоколадку? – спросил он у Айзека, с ужина запомнив, что он неравнодушен к сладостям с изюмом. – Еще у меня есть печенье.  
– Не хочет, – ответила вместо него Лидия.  
Стайлз натянуто улыбнулся ей, нарочито долго задержав взгляд на глубоком вырезе платья, на что Лидия отреагировала нетривиально.  
– Он не гей, – категорично сказала она, надкусывая яблоко, и посмотрела сначала на Айзека, потом на него. – Может быть, немного, но не для тебя.  
Стайлз ощутил момент острой ностальгии по своей дорогой частной школе для придурков: там все было, как на ладони - и отношения, и иерархия, где все было как на ладони: и отношения, и иерархия. Тут же все казались овечками, а потом выпускали клыки и указывали тебе на место, которое, по их мнению, ты должен занимать. И к этому еще нужно было привыкнуть. Он не умел краснеть и чувствовал подлинное смущение лишь пару раз в жизни, но и снисходительных смешков за своей спиной слышать не хотел.  
– Твои сексуальные фантазии говорят больше о тебе, чем обо мне, – нашелся он с ответом, глядя ей прямо в глаза, чтобы смутить. – Многое успела представить?  
Айзек опустил голову, посмеиваясь.  
– Тебя выгнали из твоей школы для одаренных за то, что ты не мог держать язык за зубами? – Лидия не послала его подальше, как Стайлз ожидал, вместо этого фыркнула, впервые проявляя искренний интерес.  
Стайлз сложил руки перед собой, сомкнув пальцы в замок и выбрал самый нудный тон, из того набора особых голосов, которым он владел в совершенстве:  
– Меня не выгнали, я буду сдавать экзамены в Чикаго. Мой отец и я решили, что мне не повредит провести этот год перед колледжем в родных местах, потому что я, как и он, как и дед – все мы имели несчастье родиться в Бейкон-Хиллс и с молоком матери впитать все местные токсины. Теперь моя очередь возмужать и проникнуться духом калифорнийской глубинки. Отец еще упоминал какую-то ерунду о вековых семейных традициях, но я не слушал, так что остальное можешь додумать сама.  
– Тебя сослали! Или вышвырнули из дома, – заключила Лидия. Она умела быстро складывать «А» и «Б», не замечая при этом, что историю он придумывает специально для нее.  
– Лидс, – Эллисон попыталась переключить внимание подруги, но мисс Мартин с азартом наблюдала за Стайлзом, которого, как ей казалось, можно легко уколоть: открытых людей ранить всегда проще. Это забавляло, он всегда позволял другим знать о нем все, не рассказывая ничего на деле.  
– Ох, ну если тебе нравится плохие парни, да, меня сослали за то, что я приторговывал крэком на улицах и пара малолеток считала меня их сутенером. Моя новая мама, в смысле, мачеха, крутейший адвокат, ее бывший – прокурор штата, поэтому меня отмазали от срока и обошлись без записи в личное дело. Но отец все равно расстроился. Так расстроился, что отправил меня сюда с нянькой, а она, ну, всем в Чикаго известно, что она немного не в себе. Но я, пока отмазывался, полежал месяц в психушке, так что я теперь тоже не в себе. Только не знаю, в ком я...  
После этой проникновенной речи Лидия хлопнула пальцами по краю стола и расхохоталась.  
– Эллисон, признай, что он забавный. Надоедливый, но забавный. Стайлз, правильно?  
– Да, Лидия, это мое имя, замечательно, что ты запомнила, – когда люди верили, что он почти что шут, они верили, что он не опасен. Первая ошибка, допускаемая человеком, встретившим лису.  
Айзек положил руку ему на плечо, подбадривая. Видимо, одобрение Лидии много значило для него. Стайлз еще не до конца разобрался в местной иерархии взаимоотношении, если она вообще существовала. В стае, которая фактически и не являлась стаей, включала нескольких альф, банши и охотников – да тут бы и сам Перельман голову сломал, разбирая, что, кто и кому.  
– Я запомнила еще тогда, когда ты на биологии рассказывал про трудности спаривания динозавров.  
– Потрясающе увлекательная тема, – Стайлз невинно пожал плечами. – Я еще и про китов могу рассказать, и про собакообразных, и…  
– Давай в следующий раз, – прервал его Скотт, и посмотрел на Айзека, готового завороженно слушать, хоть про спаривание богомолов, хоть про полураспад плутония, потом снова перевел взгляд на Стайлза. – Слушай, а хочешь пойти с нами вечером в боулинг? Там отличная пиццерия!  
Если бы кто-то спросил, как Стайлз чувствует «те» не особо материальные части своего тела, то он бы затруднился с ответом, потому что «чувствует и все тут». Вот и в этот момент, он просто знал, что уши его восторженно поджимаются в предвкушении развлечения, а хвост под столом благодарно поглаживает Айзека по открытой щиколотке: в парне было столько мутной боли, что уже просто забирая ее Стайлз испытывал довольство сытого дракона.  
– Думаю, это прекрасная идея. 

•••

Ночи в Бейкон-Хиллс тихие. Тишина настороженная, прислушивайся – не прислушивайся – ничего, даже птицы и те с закатом умолкают. И от мучительной тишины сон не идет. Лежишь и ворочаешься с боку на бок до рассвета.  
Прошло уже пять дней с того утра, как Стайлз проснулся в лесу. И спустя почти неделю он знал лишь то, что в дом никто из чужаков не заходил, а если заходил, то обнаружить след Стайлз не смог, а уж он умел искать. Маленькое расследование не продвинулось ни на йоту. И это нервировало. Сон не шел.  
– Девять глупых оборотней пошли на темное озеро купаться, восемь очень глупых оборотней пошли на темное, чертовские темное озеро купаться, семь... – бормотал Стайлз под нос, обдумывая собственное взбудораженное состояние: расширенные зрачки, учащенное сердцебиение, фантомную боль в ногах. – Похоже у вас, мистер Стилински, недостаток здравого смысла в крови, вот и слышится вам всякое, и видится не то.  
Было еще кое-что. Когда он начал прислушиваться и присматриваться, не сразу, но он это почувствовал. Это тянулось из леса, как сквозняк, стелилось по земле. Это пахло смертью и талой водой. И, по-хорошему, нужно было бить тревогу, рассказать Моррелл, вызвонить отца и мчаться обратно в Чикаго. Но… лисье любопытство всегда побеждало разум.  
– Волки пошли на озеро, озеро в котором отражалась полная красная луна…  
Привычку разговариватьс самим собой он приобрел за первые месяцы переездов: отец работал по ночам, а засыпать один Стайлз боялся, никак не мог отделаться от страха закрыть глаза и никогда не проснуться, как мама. Отец сказал, что она уснула навсегда, конечно, это было не так, но в свои пять Стайлз не понимал смерть. Он и не спал, а смотрел в потолок и шепотом рассказывал себе истории. Откуда сегодня в его сказке взялись волки и озеро, он понятия не имел – сами пришли.  
– Монстры, живущие в темном озере, плетут свои сети из ила и водорослей. Знаешь почему, Стайлз? Потому что хотят поймать добычу покрупнее, потому что ждут, когда придет он, он особенный, и они ждут его. Манят блуждающие огоньки в тумане. Монстры не бояться открытого пламени. Кто не боится огня, Стайлз?  
За окном раздался протяжный вой, пронзительный в глухой тишине леса.  
– Кто не боится огня? – повторил вопрос Стайлз, сжимая пальцы в замок. И тут же одернул себя: – Что за ерунда?  
Ерунда не хотела идти прочь из головы, как бы он не старался подумать хоть о чем-то приятном. Даже мысль о запланированной покупке балахона настоящего джедая не радовала. Он мог бы шутки ради заказать для Моррелл костюм Красной Шапочки на грядущий Хэллоуин, просто чтобы посмотреть на выражение ее лица. А уж если бы она согласилась его надеть и пройти по улице, выражения физиономий местной волчьей братии окупили бы все затраты.  
Дьявол, да будь его ноги при нем, он бы и сам влез в этот костюм!  
Бешенство прокатилось внутри и погасло. Сам виноват. Только идиоты не признают ошибки, Стайлз идиотом себя не считал. А ноги у него были ничего такие, ноги жалко. Хотя, возможно, ковылять с костылями научится через пару лет, чувствительность же какая-никакая осталась.  
От самоуничижительных мыслей отвлек вой, вторивший первому.  
– И все же, – произнес он, неуклюже переворачиваясь лицом к окну, – до полнолуния еще дней семь, почему бы нам всем просто не пойти спать? Или я прав, и это вовсе не вы, мои серые пушистые друзья, терзаете нервы несчастных жителей, нарушая благодать единения человека с природой, а и что-то терзает вас, может быть звезды, может быть луна, может быть....  
Стайлз слабо себе представлял, чем вой собаки, отличается от рева медведя, он вырос в городе, где крупным зверем считался откормленный ретривер. Только вот это переливчатое завывание с повторением было ему хорошо знакомо. Характерное. Пусть слышал он зов альфы лишь несколько раз, но отличать умел, не в деталях, конечно, ведь для стаи этот зов мог как знаменовать начало охоты, так и служить предупреждением о надвигающейся смертельной опасности.  
Тяжело вздохнув от крутящихся в голове неприятных мыслей, Стайлз прикрыл глаза и, неожиданно для самого себя, провалился в сон. И даже не удивился, что открыв глаза утром, увидел перед собой ту самую проклятую поляну с огромным пнем посередине. 

•••

– Эйчлин, Эйч-лин!  
Джон сделал несколько шагов назад, ожидая появления хозяина дома: без его разрешения переступать границы широкой поляны было опасно.  
– Кричишь-то зачем, человек?  
– Тут все и шепот слышат, а ты встал, раскричался…  
– Или сам глуховат?  
– Медведь на ухо наступил. Ох нет, не так люди говорят…  
– А нам-то что?  
Спор сменился гаденьким хихиканьем. Голоса прозвучали так близко, что Джон завертел головой в поисках источника, но тщетно, он никого не увидел, точно лес посмеивался над ним.  
– Стилински, – окликнул хозяин дома, идя со стороны лесопилки, – не стой, проходи. Что стоишь, как чужой?  
Эйчлин поднялся на крыльцо не оглядываясь, Джон последовал за ним. Чужим он себя не чувствовал, но после… после «того случая», как они это называли, его затапливали и злость, и стыдливая обида, и чувство вины.  
На кухне его ждал горячий ромашково-клюквенный настой.  
– Ты мог прийти раньше, – заметил Эйчлин, – но ты не хотел.  
Выглядел он, как заправский лесоруб: в клетчатой рубашке навыпуск, с опилками в волосах и на одежде, и пахло от него – деревом. Уилл Эйчлин был метисом с доминирующей индейской кровью и яркими желтыми глазами на пол-лица. Выглядел он на тридцать с небольшим, но Стайлз говорил, что ему за семьдесят.  
– Не мог, видеть тебя не хотелось, – честно ответил Джон. – И сейчас не хочется, но есть разговор.  
– Как Стайлз?  
– Скажи мне, как снять с него проклятие? Прошел уже почти год. Если нужно искупить вину, я готов…  
Эйчлин всегда казался слишком спокойным и рассудительным, вот и сейчас он рассеянно улыбался, будто не замечая, как крепко Джон сжимает кружку с настоем, как сильно болит невысказанное.  
– Он и не проклят мной, – Эйчлин покачал головой, волосы его не седые, а точно серые, выбились из хвоста. – Он сам себя проклял.  
– Бред! – Джон ударил кулаком по столешнице, но тут же одернул руку, испуганно глядя на оборотня, но то даже не пошевелился, только прикрыл глаза – от усталости. – Алиша думала, всему виной когти оборотня, но он исцелялся раньше, исцелялся от всего, но не в этот раз. Поясни мне.  
– Он твое дитя, но он не принадлежит твоему миру, это наш мир, и никогда не станет твоим, зачем тебе его понимать?  
– Я уже стал частью вашего мира, я его отец и…  
– Настанет время, когда ты не сможешь его защитить, – отрезал Эйчлин, властно и резко. Джон никогда не позволял себе забыть, каким тот может стать. В обращении оборотень-медведь превращается в машину смерти из клыков и когтей, и никто на памяти Стилински еще не решался бросить вызов за право владеть этим лесом. Эйчлин был страшен в состоянии покоя, Стайлз видел его в состоянии гнева. И даже спустя почти год, Джон испытывал страх за своего сына. Когда-то он сам привел мальчика на порог этого дома. Возможно, в случившемся только его вина.  
– Стилински, ты забыл все, что я говорил тебе о лисах? – сжалился Эйчлин, присаживаясь на стул, лицом к Джону. – Для лис нет ничего сильнее их собственной магии. Никакое проклятье, никакой укус – все смертельно-опасное для других стечет с их шкуры, как вода. Да, подрал я его знатно, но сейчас он здоров, а не ходит потому, что сам себе не дает.  
– Мой сын не может желать себе такой жизни, – упрямо возразил Джон. Иногда вся эта «магия» у него в голове не укладывалась.  
– Сознательно? Конечно нет, – Эйчлин усмехнулся, внимательно разглядывая человека перед собой, Стилински был одним из немногих людей, когда-либо входивших в этот дом. – Наше исцеление начинается с боли. Его тело восстановило себя, а разум – нет. Думаю, когда он испытает душевную боль, равную той, что пережила девчонка, он сможет ходить. Если испытает, конечно.  
– Но он ногицунэ, он поглощает чужую болью, не испытывая своей, – напомнил Джон.  
– Тогда ему нужно постараться, – уклончиво ответил Эйчлин. – Стайлзу нравится в Бейкон-Хиллс? Ты не ответил.  
– Это же ты посоветовал нам отправить его домой, подальше от осуждения Совета. И нет, ему не особо нравится, я чувствую.  
– Я сказал Алише, что иногда возвращение к истокам, это хорошее новое начало, не более того, – этот такой же уклончивый ответ подвел Джона к мысли, что он что-то упустил в этом разговоре. Эйчлин продолжал наблюдать за ним. – Как твоя жена трактует мои слова, это дело твоей жены. Впрочем, я не беспокоюсь за нее, она родилась с мудростью разума, как ты родился с мудростью сердца. Вы хорошие люди.  
– Та девушка, она не… – Джон не нашел в себе сил закончить вопрос, прямо перед глазами вставали воспоминания, в которых в этой самой комнате на полу билась в агонии девчонка, едва ли вышедшая из подросткового возраста. Металась в разорванной одежде в луже собственной крови, на глазах теряя человеческий облик.  
– Нет, она нет, – Эйчлин вздохнул, – я пытался. Твой сын, возможно, смог бы забрать ее страх, и мы наладили бы контакт, чтобы начать обратное превращение. Она застряла там, в собственном подсознании-сознании, и там она до сих пор в лесу и убегает от преследующего ее зверя.  
– Не уверен, что Стайлз когда-либо захочет даже просто подойти к ней, – Джон все же знал своего сына и принимал, как есть, не испытывая иллюзий на его счет.  
На лице Эйчлина мелькнула задумчивость, но тут же исчезла:  
– И поэтому я говорю, что ты не поймешь наш мир, как мы устроены.  
– Что, «ваш мир» полон всепрощения?  
– Помнишь, когда мы только встретились, я говорил тебе, что по легенде от лис произошли все оборотни, но сами лисы оборотнями не являются?  
– Да, помню.  
Джона в то время мало интересовало чье-то там происхождение и сивые легенды - у него на руках был маленький сын и его сыну нужна была помощь. После смерти Клаудии Стайлз начал угасать следом за ней. И тогда Джон переехал из Бейкон-Хиллс, убегая от прошлого, и бежал пока не нашел Алишу и через нее Эйчлина. Его будущая супруга отправила его к одному из сильнейших оборотней штата за советом, и тот помог, и не важно, что он говорил, важно, что делал.  
– Так вот, мои предки говорили, что однажды охотники убили стаю лис в священном лесу, уцелела лишь одна, что уснула в волчьей норе, потому что водилась с волком. И эта лиса поклялась, что выследит всех охотников, и задушит их детей во сне, что она отомстит. Лиса влезла в человеческую шкуру, чтобы входить в дома людей без страха и втираться в доверие, а волк пошел за ней, чтобы охранять, и пусть выглядел он, как человек, но внутри так и остался зверем. Эта пара была первой, первыми оборотнями.  
– К чему мне эта легенда?  
– Эта наша вера, наши различия, – терпеливо пояснил Эйчлин, – ты же хочешь понимать нас. Стайлз слишком юн и дурно воспитан, чтобы осознавать суть своего происхождения, своих сил. Он чувствует злобу и верит, что она принадлежит ему, он боится себя и через секунду гордится собой. Я хорошо изучил твоего сына: его раздирают противоречия, как, впрочем, и всех мальчиков его возраста. Только он лиса, а не мальчик, и должен действовать исходя из инстинктов. Я боюсь не того, что он снова причинит вред, это неизбежно, меня волнует то, что не понимая суть проблемы, он и дальше продолжит проклинать сам себя и загнется. Я надеюсь лишь на то, что у него хорошая интуиция.  
– Почему бы тебе не помочь ему?  
Эйчлин покачал головой:  
– Я не могу этого сделать. Он бросил мне вызов.  
– Это малодушие.  
– Это равновесие. Ногицунэ рождаются лишь тогда, когда наш мир находится в опасности, мир не-людей, они своего рода предвестники и, иногда, маяки. Стайлз думает, что боятся его, но все мы боимся того, что последует за ним. Я больше не могу помочь твоему сыну, он должен справиться сам. 

•••

– Ты можешь стать «спасателем года», – Стайлз улыбнулся Дереку, приветствуя его у проклятого пня.  
– Может объяснишь, какого черта ты снова здесь? – Хейл выглядел угрюмо: точь в точь хмурый котик, если у котика могла быть трехдневная щетина и угрожающе выступающий подбородок.  
– Не ори, я не выспался, и в голове звенит. Собаки выли так, что уши закладывало. Разве не слышал?  
Это камешек в огород Дерека, но пока тот думает, что Стайлз из непосвященных, такие подколки можно использовать совершенно безнаказанно. И в этом особая прелесть. Он застенчиво прикрыл глаза и сделал вид, что рассматривает свои руки. Ему всегда нравилось проверять границы дозволенного, следить за реакциями, растягивать процесс наблюдения так долго, как позволяла ситуация. Это была своеобразная прелюдия перед тем, как по-настоящему «потянуть» эмоции: он не увлечется, нет, только попробует чуть-чуть, Хейл же не щеночек вроде Айзека, он быстро сообразит, что к чему.  
– Так как ты здесь оказался? – Дерек присел на корточки рядом с ним, он принюхивался, но очень осторожно, и Стайлз не смог удержаться от соблазна и сунул запястье прямо ему под нос.  
– Смотри, меня кажется кто-то укусил. Здесь водятся малярийные комары? – воскликнул он, впитывая всей кожей всколыхнувшееся в Дереке бешенство. За такое оборотни откусывают что-нибудь ценное, но Хейл удержался – прекрасный самоконтроль.  
– Не водятся, – огрызнулся он, и поспешил отойти, обошел пень по кругу, делая вид, что осматривается.  
– Так ты не лесник, ты детектив, и специалист по редким насекомым, – продолжал потешаться над оборотнем Стайлз, разглядывая его спину, и, нет, только спину. – Уж не хочешь ли ты спросить этот пень, как я сюда попал?  
– А он ответит? – поинтересовался Хейл. Он как-то чересчур серьезно относился к этой трухлявой коряге.  
– Это, блядь, пень!  
– Если бы это объясняло то, как ты оказался на этой поляне, – тихо то ли пожаловался, то ли выругался Дерек.  
– Придется приковать себя к кровати, – невозмутимо сообщил Стайлз. Свои стадии гнева и отрицания он уже прошел и больше думал не о том, как он здесь оказался, а почему.  
«Вдруг все же инопланетяне», – на секунду предположил он, но тут же отбросил идею: в Бейкон-Хиллс и без инопланетян хватало труднообъяснимой фигни. Вот, к примеру, семья вендиго-вегетарианцев, живущая недалеко от его любимой кофейни. Инопланетяне не могли существовать в одной реальности вендиго-вегетарианцами. И ведь это зима еще не наступила! А как наступит, так такое из леса потянется к теплу человеческого жилья, что даже ему не по себе делается.  
– Ты не будешь приковывать себя к кровати, – четко и громко произнес Дерек, словно ставил его в известность и обещал проверить исполнение указаний, он бы еще оскалился для подкрепления эффекта.  
– Знаешь, что я делаю в своей кровати - это сугубо мое дело, амиго, – фыркнул Стайлз, чувствуя, что ходит по краю: тот момент, когда Дерек выйдет из себя был уже не за горами.  
– Пока ты пропадаешь ночью и я вынужден тебя искать в лесу, оно не такое уж и твое.  
В словах Дерека был резон, а Стайлз не любил, когда его так затыкали, но и поделать ничего не мог.  
– Я могу тебя понести? – наученный опытом, Дерек не стал поднимать его без спроса. И это было хоть маленькой, но победой.  
– Ты можешь меня понести, о мой спаситель! – Стайлз картинно раскинул руки в стороны, – Эй, а я похож на прекрасную принцессу?  
– Ты похож на лохматого замерзшего подростка. – В этот раз Дерек справился с задачей «поднять» лучше, определенно он быстро учился.  
– Это говорит лишь о том, кто я есть, а не на кого я похож, – заметил Стайлз, потирая переносицу. На самом деле, Дерек угадал, описание соответствовало тому, на кого он стремился быть похожим. Все чувства у парня работали правильно, а вот пользовался ими он с неохотой. Предсказуемо, с такими тараканами в голове и проблемами в прошлом легко превратиться в законченного невротика, а восприятие оборотней острее звериного – настройся неправильно и каждый шорох станет похож на гребаный взрыв гранаты.  
– Ты придираешься к словам, – укорил Дерек.  
– А ты слишком много хмуришься? Тебе никто не говорил, что это вредно – морщины появятся.  
Впрочем, Дереку пошли бы и морщины. Ему, дьявол его дери, все шло. И с этим нужно было смириться. 

•••

– Официально, ненавижу тебя.  
– О, я это чувствую, – Стайлз облизнулся, точно, правда, мог различать эмоции на вкус. Это было бы интересно, но нет, страх отличается от зависти, как брюки отличаются от майки – формой.  
Марин поглаживала открытую шею, на которой еще утром висел оберег от ментальных внушений.  
– Тебе идет.  
Стайлз оценивал подобранный костюм: сел идеально, красная накидка поверх темно-коричного кружевного платья – порождения поветрия стим-панка и большой фантазии дизайнера. Моррелл свела брови, обещая все кары вселенной, как только он устанет и потеряет над ней контроль.  
– Розгами выдеру, – сквозь зубы процедила Марин, когда мимо них пронеслись дети в костюмах пиратов, крича на ходу «Сладость или шалость, сладость или шалость!»  
– Это не те дроны, которых вы ищите! – Стайлз вытянул руку перед собой, вживаясь в выбранный образ и воображая себя магистром Кеноби. На практике, он мог также круто задурить голову любому человеку, и никакой особой концентрации и понимания «силы» не требовалось. Джедаев он с детства считал неудачниками, не способными отрастить хвост и понять прелесть темной стороны. Только фанклуб у этих неудачников был зачетный.  
– Охренеть, – лаконично выдал Айзек, глазея на ноги Моррелл. Подошедший вместе с ним Скотт вежливо отвел глаза, но Стайлз не был бы Стайлзом, если бы не заметил мелькнувший в них красный отблеск. – Отличные костюмы, то есть, я хотел сказать...  
– Мы поняли, – резко прервала его Марин. – Мы можем идти? Или ждем еще кого-то?  
– Лидия и Эллисон присоединяться к нам позже, – Скотт пожал плечами. Для Хэллуина он выбрал костюм Железного Дровосека. Стайлза даже разжалобила эта самоирония. – И Дэнни, наверное, тоже, вместе с Итаном.  
При упоминании Итона Айзек вздрогнул и сжал руку в кулак, и Стайлз против воли потянулся к нему, обвивая хвостами ноги. Боль была яркой и оглушающий, как фейрверк, как и все эмоции Айзека. Это был почти тот порог, когда Стайлз мог забыть, что эта боль не его собственная.  
– Почему ты не в костюме? – спросил он, глядя на парня снизу вверх, отвлекая. Важно, не позволить себе забыться, не позволить себе привязаться. Оба чувства шли рука об руку, подталкивая друг друга.  
– У меня есть вот это, – Айзек достал из рюкзака резную блестящую серебром звериную маску на пол-лица. У Стайлза чуть глаза на лоб не полезли в прямом смысле.  
– Какая интересная вещь, – выдавил он. – Знаешь что это?  
– Нет, Эллисон сказала, что я могу ее взять на вечер, – Айзек бросил короткий взгляд на Скотта.  
Они двинулись вниз по улице, проходя мимо украшенных к празднику домов.  
– Маска жеводанского оборотня, – довольно пояснил Стайлз. – Редкая вещь, приобрести такую можно только в Жеводане.  
Айзек пожал плечами и надел маску. Стайлз чуть было не сказал, что он выглядит аутентично, прямо как на гобеленах в центральном зале Совета существ Северных штатов.  
– Теперь можно похищать хорошеньких крестьянок, – поддразнил он вместо этого, посылая многозначительный взгляд Моррелл.  
– Жеводанские оборотни этим не занимались, – огрызнулась она. – Это традиция – надевать маски в день летнего солнцестояния, чтобы помнить, что самые опасные хищники не выделяются в толпе, они выглядят, как люди.  
Такую же маску носили судьи-председатели на закрытых заседаниях, когда рассматривались «особо тяжкие».  
– А, урок истории, – с притворной скукой Стайлз зевнул. – Или ты боишься большого злого волка, Красная Шапочка?  
Скотт фыркнул, то ли представив Айзека в роли большого волка, то ли Моррелл в виде удирающей от него девочки в красном плаще. Картинка со всех сторон получалась занимательная.  
– Оставлю без сладко, – сообщила Моррелл, стеклянные двери госпиталя расступились перед ней.  
– Страшная женщина, – прочувствовал всю суровость угрозы Айзек, остановившись рядом со Стайлзом. – Ты как, сам или подтолкнуть?  
О, заехать в больницу по пандусу Стайлз вполне мог и сам, чтобы о нем не думали, он не был беспомощным, он отлично научился управляться с колесами, обращаясь к коляске не иначе, как «моя плюс один». Металлические штуковины заслуживали немного уважения.  
У стойки регистрации их встретила мать Скотта. Стайлз с любопытством рассматривал ее: эта женщина смутно мелькала в его обрывочных воспоминаниях о Бейкон-Хиллс: невысокая, кудрявая, с покатыми плечами и «солнечными» морщинками вокруг глаз.  
– Спасибо, что пришли! – обрадовалась она. – Дети уже вас ждут! Я надеюсь, что вы подготовились и расскажите им очень страшные истории. Эта так?  
– Да, Стайлз здесь, чтобы у всех тряслись поджилки. Не волнуйтесь, этой ночью никто не уснет без включенного ночника, – пообещал он, и кивнул в сторону Моррелл, – а это моя ассистентка с сахарными черепами и марципановыми бедренными косточками.  
– Я говорил, что этот парень то, что надо! – Скотт по-свойски хлопнул Стайлза по плечу. Кажется, к этому требовалось привыкнуть. Прикосновения. Люди в этом городе постоянно тянулись к нему сами, их не нужно было заговаривать и заманивать, точно у них был особенный иммунитет ко всей его колкости.  
Милисса улыбнулась, отзеркалив улыбку сына.  
– Поднимайтесь, отделение интенсивной терапии на четвертом этаже. Лифт прямо.  
Свет в коридоре несколько раз мигнул, создавая настроение напряженного ожидания, как в каждом третьем фильме-ужасов. Стайлз оглянулся, почувствовав спиной сквозняк, но двери оставались закрытыми.  
– Кажется, особая магия ночи всех святых, неспокойные духи шалят, – заметил он, вновь переглядываясь с Моррелл, она скользнула ладонью по бедру, где под одеждой прятала метательные ножи из чистого серебра. – Ну что, парни, пойдем?  
Свет мигнул еще раз.  
– Мне начинает это нравиться. 

•••

На пороге игровой комнаты, в которой они собрались для «очень страшных историй», появился незнакомый Стайлзу мужчина, а следом за ним зашла Лидия. Эти двое испытывали очевидный дискомфорт от необходимости находиться рядом, лицо Лидии выражалось крайнюю решимость, лицо незнакомца – терпение, подходящее к концу. Моррелл вскинула бровь, отрываясь от телефона.  
– Маккол, – обратился мужчина к Скотту. – На выход.  
– Сладость или шалость! – пискнул ребенок рядом с Айзеком. Стайлз уже определил, что это самый бойкий малыш.  
– Да ладно?  
– Хейл, даже не думай, – огрызнулся Скотт, впуская в голос рычащие нотки альфы.  
– Проще дать, чем устраивать все это шоу «мое моджо против твоего», крутые парни! – остановил очередную собачью грызню Стайлз. И как только они общались в стае? Дерек, понятное дело, на всех реагировал нервно. Скотт просто не пытался быть сдержанным. А старший из Хейлов, можно догадаться, никому не нравился. Как вообще парень с таким породистым высокомерием на лице может нравиться?  
Лидия вздохнула и выгребла из сумочки, что болталась у нее на плече, горсть конфет.  
– Вот видите, – одобрил ее действия Стайлз, наблюдая, как детишки протягивают ей свои мешочки. – Теперь забирайте Скотта. И, по дороге, уточните, жив ли еще электрик, пытающийся вернуть нам электричество.  
Электричество отключилось полчаса назад, то, которое шло от местной электростанции. Теперь вместо него работали генераторы, обеспечивая больницу только необходимым минимумом: лампы светили тусклым зеленоватым светом.  
Хейл посмотрел на него чересчур пристально, Стайлз вопросительно вскинул бровь. Нет, матушка природа на этой семье не отдыхала, только языком цокать от зависти. Сколько лет этому дражайшему родственнику? Вряд ли значительно больше, чем Дереку. Стайлзу нравились люди с опытом. Глубоким жизненным опытом и впечатляющим прессом.  
– Пройдусь с вами, – громко объявила всем Моррелл, вставая и одергивая накидку. Оборотни в комнате как по команде уставились на нее. Стайлз прищурился от сытого довольства, ведь на это и рассчитывал. Столетия шли, а собачки не менялись. Предсказуемо.  
– А я…  
– Ты останешься, – перебил Айзека Скотт, – с детьми и Стайлзом. На всякий случай.  
– Именно это я и хотел сказать, – Айзек не заметил предупреждающего взгляда, или проигнорировал его. С ним никогда нельзя было сказать точно, замечает ли он, что происходит вокруг него, и как оценивает. Мальчика воспитали, если не волки, то удивительно нелюбящие люди.  
Дети притихли, прислушиваясь к разговору взрослых. Скотт вышел в коридор следом за Лидией, и Стайлз слышал, как удаляется все дальше и дальше звук ее легких шагов.  
– Ну, что, – произнес он, хлопнув в ладоши, знаменуя возвращение к прерванному рассказу. – Хотите знать, кто скрывается в темноте? Чья поступь мягче, чем перья птенцов?  
– А папа говорит, что все сказки – это выдумки, как Санта-Клаус! – заявила светловолосая девочка.  
– Твой папа никогда не бывал в Сингапуре, – вздохнул Стайлз, потирая лоб, на виске бился напряженный пульс.  
– А что, в Сингапуре водятся вампиры?  
– Кое-что похуже, – медленно произнес он, прислушиваясь. От едва слышного треска, доносящегося откуда-то издалека, у него, говоря метафорически, вставала шерсть дыбом. Треск походил на тот, с которым лопались жареные каштаны. Каштанов тут нет и быть не могло, а вот полтергейсты наклевывались. Айзек, похоже, треска не слышал, но что-то тоже его беспокоило. – Ловцы душ.  
– Кто это?  
Стайлз понятия не имел, почему рассказывает именно эту легенду. Она нравилась Грейс. Его сводной сестре вообще нравилось все мертвое и печальное, конечно, кораблекрушения входили в ТОП-10 историй, которые она была готова слушать перед сном бесконечно.  
– Утонувшие в полнолуние люди превращаются в опасных пожирателей душ. Давным-давно у берегов Сингапура в одну тяжелую ночь с десяток кораблей пошел ко дну…  
В коридоре хлопнула дверь. Лисья интуиция просто кричала, что уровень опасности стремиться к оранжевому. Кто-то из детей взволнованно пискнул. В комнату вбежала Эллисон с луком, перекинутым через плечо. Если это и был костюм охотницы, то едва ли она старалась для Хэллоуина.  
– Пойдемте, нам надо в другое крыло, тут, ну, тут прорвало канализацию, – торопливо произнесла она. – Давайте же, поднимайтесь!  
– Ты не доктор Хант! – возразил кто-то из детей.  
– И не сестра Мэри!  
– И не…  
– Встали и пошли за ней, – Стайлз даже не повысил голос. Он использовал тот же трюк, что утром провернул с Марин. Неподготовленные люди не могли сопротивляться прямому приказу, по крайней мере, не сразу. – Вперед, ты, Айзек, тоже.  
– Но… – Айзек не сбросил наваждение, но оборотни мало поддавались таким слабеньким внушениям.  
– Я за вами. И не думай меня подталкивать! – огрызнулся Стайлз, легко ударяя по протянутой руке. – Взрослый человек, доеду сам.  
Он дождался, когда Айзек с детьми выйдет следом за Эллисон, и достал телефон, чтобы отправить сообщение с предупреждением для Моррелл. Этой ночью он предпочел бы не поверить сам себе, но опыт подсказывал – сомневаться не стоит, не одно вылезет из-под земли, так что-то похожее. Проклятый городишко.  
Треск и щелчки становились громче и громче, а от мигающего зеленого света уже в глазах рябило. Стайлз выехал из палаты, положив телефон на колени. Из-за угла коридора появился Айзек, видимо, решивший проигнорировать предупреждение, и вернуться.  
И тут прямо между ними из вентиляции черными каплями дыма выплыло это.  
– Твою мать! Ну, что за… – только и смог выдавить Стайлз. Он всякого насмотрелся, но не такой легендарной древности, которой запугивали впечатлительных ведьм. И не бывал он в Сингапуре. Никогда.  
– Беги! – заорал он Айзеку, понимая, что из них двоих он – неподходящая жертва, но Айзек, как завороженный стоял на месте, широко распахнув глаза.  
Ловцы, как припоминал Стайлз, для своих жертв всегда принимали образ дорогого, горячо любимого, но уже умершего человека. На кого смотрел Айзек, черт разберешь, но не на это туманное дерьмо.  
– Айзек, это не то, что ты видишь! Пожалуйста, послушай меня, закрой глаза, пожалуйста, – Стайлз даже не помнил, что способен издавать такие звуки на грани рычания. – Закрой глаза, слышишь. Подними руки и закрой глаза! Это приказ.  
Растерянно моргнув, точно не понимая, что делает, Айзек поднял руки к лицу, рассматривая ладони. Ловец, черная масса какой-то херни, застрявшей между мирами мертвых и живых, приближался к оборотню, не понимая, почему жертва сопротивляется.  
– Закрой глаза.  
Айзек прижал ладони к лицу, и тут же рухнул на колени. Ловцов не брал ни огонь, ни серебро, это Стайлз помнил. Твари не принадлежали этому миру, куда им. А вот ведерка кладбищенской земли или горстки соли, как назло, у Стайлза с собой не было. Он не придумал ничего лучше, чем швырнуть в него оставшимися в кармане сладостями.  
Туман заклубился, будто забурлил изнутри, собираясь плотнее, обретая форму. Стайлз не стал медлить, и, подкатившись к ловцу поближе, ударил неопределенное нечто когтями, разрывая бок одним ударом, и еще одним. Ногицунэ тоже не в полной мере принадлежали этому миру, и прозрачный туман под его руками обрел материальность – теперь они были на равных.  
Ловец потянул на себя, и Стайлз свалился следом с ним на пол, продолжая раздирать и впиваться, надеясь, что у него хватит сил не отключиться.  
– О господи, почему мы не можем просто спокойно отметить Хэллоуин! Без этого! – донесся до него, как сквозь вату, голос Моррелл, и сверху посыпался какой-то песок, оказавшийся солью. Ловец душ под его руками буквально истаял.  
Всего-то! А столько шумихи.  
– Ты это носила в кармане с утра? – поинтересовался Стайлз, отряхиваясь, и поднимая на нее покрасневшие глаза. Его мутило так, как будто хорошенько поболтало на корабле в шторм. Может, злобный дух поделился предсмертными воспоминаниями.  
– Нет, на первом этаже есть столовая. Хочешь пудинг?  
– Что у вас происходит? – пожалуй, Дерек Хейл обладал удивительным чувством времени: он всегда знал, когда и как появиться, чтобы произвести максимальный эффект. Мужчина с пистолетом по правую руку от него смотрел так, словно не мог поверить своим глазам.  
– Закрытая вечеринка? – отмахнулся Стилински, не чувствуя в себе сил для правдоподобной лжи.  
Моррел в костюме Красной Шапочки застыла над поверженным Стайлзом с пустой солонкой, а Айзек сидел на полу, боясь убрать ладони от лица, и что-то напевал. «В ужастиках так глупо не бывает», – подытожил Стайлз и положил гудящую голову на холодный пол, наплевав на брезгливость. 

•••

– Дежурство? – Стайлзу даже не нужно стараться, каждое слово и без того было пропитано сарказмом. Они спорили уже добрых десять минут, и весь результат – утомительно много шума. – Вы собираетесь назначить дежурство у моей кровати?  
– Дежурство, – подтвердил Дерек. Он как обычно скрестил руки на груди, чтобы казаться больше и значительнее. – Так мы сможем быть уверены, что ты в безопасности.  
– Мы? – жизнью Стайлза никто не распоряжался, кроме его отца. Да и его отца надолго не хватало: на «этот цирк» он махал рукой в привычном «делай, что хочешь», но вот заявившийся к Моррелл Дерек Хейл считал, что у него есть какое-то особое право на все, что он сочтет своей ответственностью.  
– Я, Моррелл… – Дерек запнулся и, помолчав, добавил. – Айзек. Айзек беспокоится.  
– Да ладно! – Стайлз ударил по подлокотнику кресла-каталки. – Выйди за дверь и забудь, что я существую! Мне не нужна еще одна нянька. Вы вообще мне все не нужны!  
– Стайлз, – оборвала его Моррелл, – заткнись.  
– Очень по-взрослому, да? – передразнил ее он. – Молодец, группа поддержки что надо!  
– По-взрослому, – огрызнулась она, – это принимать помощь, когда она тебе нужна. Тебе предложили и ты согласился. Все.  
– Я не…  
– Ты согласился, – Моррелл произнесла это, ставя точку в споре. – Или ты хочешь, чтобы я переселилась к тебе в комнату и поставила вторую кровать? Нет? Отлично, уверена Айзек или Скотт с удовольствием согласятся прийти к тебе в гости с ночевкой, а заодно и убедятся в том, что ты никуда не пропадешь из дома.  
Злое сопение Моррелл все равно не пронимало, поэтому Стайлз решил не стараться. Он никогда ни к кому не выбирался на ночевки и к своему личному пространству относился особенно ревностно, оберегая право на собственный угол даже от самых близких. Айзек и Скотт были лучше Моррелл, но все равно – чужаками на его территории.  
И что, теперь он будет спать под охраной цепных волков? Только Дереку могла прийти в голову такая возмутительная идея. От чего они собрались его охранять? От белок? Он не немощен, у него еще есть руки и голова, он может принимать решения о своей безопасности сам.  
Только вот в Бейкон-Хиллс тебя никогда не оставят одного, будто проклят этот городишко с его общностью, с его оборотнями, которые, как добрые лесники, берут защищать всякую тварь, заплутавшую в лесу. И теперь еще и считают, что он часть их сообщества, потому что спас – нет, вы подумайте, – спас одного из них. Для галочки: он не думал ни о чем таком, когда оттаскивал голодного полтергейста от Айзека, ему просто не пришлось по душе все это мертвое дерьмо.  
– Я не согласился, – оставил он за собой последнее слово. – Но, допустим, что я не буду возражать, если ты принесешь еще один матрас ко мне в комнату. Одеяло, подушку и плазменный экран, так и быть, приму в качестве гуманитарной помощи пострадавшим от произвола добрых соседей.  
Дерек в роль доброго соседа вжиться не мог при всем старании, одной его улыбки-оскала хватило бы для того, чтобы кто-нибудь из впечатлительных старушек позвонил в полицию. Стайлз сам должен был бы позвонить в полицию, подать какую-нибудь жалобу на произвол.  
– Ты всегда прав, даже если ты не прав? – Хейл вдруг усмехнулся, пока Стайлз придумывал особенно неприятный способ ему отомстить. Моррелл, бросив на обоих недовольный взгляд, ушла в гостевую спальню – искать дополнительный комплект постельного белья.  
– Я всегда прав, – будучи ногицунэ он мог давить словами, как люди давят силой, заставляя поверить и проникнуться. С альфой такие трюки не срабатывали, и это раззадоривало еще больше. Ему нужно было быть изобретательнее, чтобы довести Дерека до белого каления.  
Тот закутывался в свои эмоции, словно в несколько слоев одежды, Стайлзу нравилось разворачивать слой за слоем, и вызвать гнев – быстрый способ добраться до сути человека, до истинной натуры.  
– Все мальчики твоего возраста уверены в этом, – Дерек усмехнулся еще шире. Похоже, их желание подергать нервы было взаимным. Надо же!  
– А в чем уверены все мальчики твоего возраста? – Стайлз склонил голову к плечу. Шея чесалась, от сквозняков, продувающих весь дом, он с утра поспешил натянуть шерстяной свитер, и теперь испытывал дискомфорт: шерсть на нем электризовалась ужасно. И хотелось разделить с Дереком это чувство, когда тебе некомфортно в собственной шкуре. – Дай угадаю, они уверены в том, что никто не осмелится сказать им «нет»?  
– Я понимаю, что нет, значит нет.  
– Неужели? – одно слово Стайлз практически пропел. – Вспоминай об этом почаще, когда снова начнешь командовать направо и налево.  
– Ты не признаешь авторитетов.  
– А ты давишь. Знаешь, люди договариваются без этих штучек вроде сведенных бровей и громоподобного «будет так, как я скажу». Думаю, не считай ты меня инвалидом, ты бы еще и о стенку меня долбанул – для верности.  
– Я не…  
– Я тебя не знаю, но я умею смотреть. Открой глаза, Хейл, если ты не хочешь оказаться в ряду мудаков, которые не готовы слышать «нет», – Стайлз развел руками, уверенный в том, что ткнул в наболевшее. Дерек все еще не в полной мере распоряжался силой альфы, она довлела над ним, руководя, как действиями, так и желаниями. И он, что печально, даже не старался научиться, плыл по течению.  
– Хорошо, но ты примешь мою помощь, Стилински.  
– Если ты попросишь, – Стайлз кивнул.  
– Пожалуйста, – Дерек выговорил это, как первоклассник, выучившийся читать по слогам, неуверенно и в то же время с особой значимостью каждого звука. – Ты примешь мою помощь?  
– Да, приму. Доволен? 

•••

Злиться на Скотта было невозможно, и это злило больше всего. Все в нем – противоположность Стайлза: он добрый, он естественный, он искренний, лидер от природы, командный игрок, у него все на виду.  
Перед сном Скотт часто улыбался и говорил, говорил, говорил обо всем на свете, больше, конечно, о жизни в Бейкон-Хиллс, чуть меньше об Эллисон, и совсем немного о будущем. Не то, чтобы Стайлза волновало его будущее, но засыпал он по-прежнему мучительно долго, а потому слушал.  
Эти «дружеские» ночевки, призванные решить проблему с его исчезновением по ночам, как ни странно, разнообразили жизнь. За пару недель он узнал о стае больше, чем мог бы узнать, собирая информацию по крупицам. И Айзек, и Скотт, увлекаясь разговором, иногда забывали, что говорят с тем, кто «официально» не в курсе существования сверхъестественного.  
А когда на очередное дежурство вместо Айзека пришла Лидия, Стайлз решил, что вселенная все же решила пофиксить парочку багов, портивших его существование. С Лидией было по-настоящему легко, во многом потому, что большую часть времени она молчала. Не растерянно, как Айзек, и не мучительно, как Скотт, Лидия молчала потому, что ей так было комфортнее.  
Они говорили только тогда, когда у них появлялась общая тема.  
– Скотт продолжает вздыхать по Эллисон, – заметил Стайлз, закрывая ноутбук и откладывая его в сторону. – Логин Эллисон, пароль Эллисон, у него Эллисон головного мозга; это вообще нормально?  
– Да, я тоже уже написала эссе о моем понимании важности гражданских прав и свобод, – откликнулась Лидия. Ее пальцы бегали по клавиатуре с такой скоростью, с какой можно только переписываться с кем-то в режиме реально времени, вот хоть с той же Эллисон.  
Стайлз знал, что, помимо учебы, Лидия самостоятельно расследует какое-то старое дело об аварии в Бейкон-Хиллс. Это было не первое ее расследование, если верить городским сплетням, она постоянно крутилась в полицейском участке. У Стайлза тоже была страсть к загадкам, но он никогда не спрашивал, чем именно она занимается: если девушка хочет побыть Шерлоком Холмсом, не стоит ей мешать.  
– Прочувствовала свое право на свободу?  
– Нет, только размер гражданской ответственности, – она пожала плечами. – По крайней мере, все лучше, чем музыкальный кружок. Мама всегда хотела, чтобы я пела.  
Стайлз расхохотался, представить себе по-настоящему поющую банши, что может быть смешнее? Да город бы вымер к чертям за год, если бы эта птичка открыла свой рот.  
– Тебе тоже кажется, что пение – это вульгарно? – она не обиделась, но нахмурилась, подозревая, что Стайлз смеется над ней.  
– Было бы жаль, если бы вместо Нобелевской премии ты получила Грэмми, не то, чтобы я умалял важность Грэмми… – прокашлявшись, пояснил он. – Но если положить их на чаши весов…  
Стайлз вытянул перед собой руки, как если бы его ладони были теми самыми воображаемыми весами ценности:  
– Если это социальный вклад, а это крутая музыка, то, пожалуй, я за социальный вклад. От всего должна быть польза, а слушать можно и Бетховена.  
– Так прагматично, – Лидия прищурилась, наблюдая за ним. – А если бы я сказала, что всю жизнь мечтала петь. Разве ты не посоветовал мне бороться за свою мечту?  
– Неизменно, я бы сказал ровно то, что думаю, даже если бы я был твоим другом – Стайлз зевнул, прикрывая рот. – Выключишь верхний свет?  
Лидия отложила ноутбук в сторону и прошлась по комнате к выключателю.  
– Мне желать тебе доброй ночи? – поинтересовалась она. После короткого щелчка свет погас, включенной осталась лишь маленькая настольная лампа.  
– Я высплюсь вне зависимости от того, пожелаешь ли ты мне доброй ночи или нет, но можешь поцеловать меня перед сном, – предложил Стайлз. Не то, чтобы он на что-то рассчитывал, но, пожалуй, в этом городке он мог смело флиртовать с половиной жителей и наслаждаться их реакцией. Благо, его самоирония выдержала бы любой отказ.  
– Айзека тоже просишь? – хмыкнула Лидия, и сама же продолжила: – Скотт точно не согласился. А Дерек, случайно, еще не просил подежурить у тебя своего дядю, а?  
– Клянусь, что даже слово «дежурство», сказанное твоим голосом, звучит сексуально. А что, если просил? Боишься, что я теперь заразен?  
– Если только тараканы в его голове способны мигрировать и основывать новые колонии.  
Нет, Лидия Мартин была почти идеальной, если приплюсовать к прочему чувство юмора.  
– Знаешь, это было бы, действительно, стремно, – признал Стайлз. – Надеюсь, он не попросит. Мне беспокоиться?  
– Пока нет, – Лидия закрыла ноутбук и потянулась – выключить горящую лампу. – Я скажу тебе, когда можно будет начать беспокоиться. У меня есть точная примета, знаешь, в горле всегда першит перед тем, как что-нибудь случается.  
Стайлз молча расплылся в широкой улыбке.  
– Доброй ночи?  
– Я должен был спросить раньше, но, на тот случай, если кто-то придет меня красть, у тебя есть чем отбиваться?  
– Просто поверь мне на слово, никому не стоит даже пытаться, – таинственно заверила она. – Пожалеют.  
– Тогда, доброй ночи, – согласился Стайлз.  
Спалось под защитой такой воинственной и решительной девушки удивительно спокойно. 

 

•••

Он проснулся от того, что Скотт тряс его за плечо. Точно Скотт, только от него так пахло шоколадным печеньем. Его мать потрясающе готовила домашнюю выпечку.  
– Что, будильник не сработал? – сонно пробормотал Стайлз и открыл глаза: лес, пень, а с неба еще и мелкая морось. – Блядь.  
– Прости, чувак. Я заснул.  
Скотт выглядел побитым щеночком, еще немного и начнет вилять хвостом и преданно заглядывать в глаза. Идеальный, мать вашу, урожденный альфа для стаи с железобетонным матриархатом.  
– Проехали, – отмахнулся Стайлз, противная холодная влага стекала по лицу и впитывалась в одежду.  
– Можно я тебя понесу? – Скотт неловко мялся, засунув руки в карманы широких джинс.  
Осматриваясь, Стайлз заметил какое-то движение у края поляны, прищурился, глядя вдаль: так и есть – за ними с интересом наблюдал койот. Маскировка у него, надо признать, заслуживала уважение, шкура почти сливалась с медными пятнами на пожухлой траве.  
– Я понимаю, что…  
Стайлз приложил палец к губам, и шепотом произнес:  
– Обернись и посмотри, видишь? Медленно! Я полагаю, он хочет нас съесть.  
Скотт повернулся, конечно же, молниеносно, точно ему хвост подожгли. В этой порывистой глупости даже было особое очарование. Стайлз не знал, что из своих альфа-сил Скотт активировал, но глаза койота в ответ вспыхнули синевой и он тут же подскочил на все четыре лапы, ощерившись.  
– Скажи мне, у вас тут запасы фосфора под землей? И у всех животных глаза светятся, да? – ирония в том, что Стайлзу было все понятно и так, но поиграть с волчатами и надавить на чувство вины – святое дело.  
– Понимаешь, кажется, я должен тебе кое-что рассказать о Бейкон-Хиллс, – неуверенно начал Скотт, неотрывно наблюдая за койотом, переминавшимся с лапы на лапу. – Только…  
Стайлз вздохнул:  
– Но сейчас у тебя нет времени, верно?  
– Да! Прямо сейчас я должен ее поймать.  
– Самку койота? – скептически уточнил Стайлз. Нет, о том, что койоты скрещивались с волками он знал, но у Скотта все было слишком серьезно и безнадежно с влюбленностью в Эллисон. Зачем ему такое рычащее счастье? – Может, это самец, смотри какой крупный?  
– Нет, ты не понимаешь, – эмоционально воскликнул Скотт и даже на секунду обернулся к Стайлзу, выпуская зверя из вида. – Это она, та самая пропавшая девчонка про которую говорила Лидия. Авария, ну, помнишь? Как там ее звали?  
– Понятия не имею ни о каких пропавших девочках, – Стайлз перевел взгляд обратно на койота и заметил, что его больше нет на месте. – Лови уж, чего там! – махнул он рукой. – Потом расскажешь. И про самок, и про койотов, и про то, чем нам все это грозит. Только не заводи с ней щеночков до того, как ветеринар удостоверится, что у нее нет бешенства. Слышал меня, Скотт?!  
Скотт, конечно, уже ничего не слышал, едва койот рванул с места в лесную чащу, он побежал следом со скоростью, сравнимой со скоростью голодного гепарда.  
– Почему это происходит со мной? – вяло поинтересовался Стайлз у пня и даже постучал по нему для пущего эффекта. Пень не ответил, только Стайлза почему-то вновь потянуло в сон. – Может, ты расскажешь мне? 

 

•••

Надо было догадаться, что после провала Скотта в роли его заботливой няньки, Дерек от них не отстанет и сам возьмется за охрану сна и покоя Стайлза. Скотт просил пока ничего не говорить Хейлу ни про Малию, ни про их веселые приключения в лесу, ни про собственный каминг-аут в качестве оборотня.  
«Каминг-аут» прошел незабываемо. Под рык альфы, загнанная в угол комнаты в доме Макколов Малия обратилась в человека. Лидия потребовала ото всех мальчишек немедленно покинуть комнату, а Скотт тут же начал причитать на тему того, что он скажет матери, забыв, что он грозный хищник.  
Час спустя Скотт дозрел до объяснений, начав, как обычно, от начала времен. Выслушивающая всю его сбивчивую речь девушка-койот смотрела на Стайлза как-то плотоядно и гремела цепью. Лидия ходила по комнате с тяжеленой книгой наперевес и пыталась найти информацию о том, как вернуть «застрявшему» оборотню не только облик человека, но и разум. Эллисон подпиливала ногти. Стайлз делал большие удивленные глаза и старался не зевать так откровенно.  
Скотт отказался показывать Малию Дереку, заявив, что его экспертное мнение он примет в последнюю очередь, потому что: какой из Дерека эксперт? Стайлз не стал спрашивать, какой из Дерека оборотень, только с любопытством смотрел на койота, завернутого в плед, и думал, что ее необходимо покормить, и старался не вспоминать о другой девушке, заключенной в звериную шкуру. Конечно, он без лишних слов согласился поучаствовать в сохранении их маленькой тайны. Еще одной. Похоже, городок кишел ими, как летом комарами.  
Неизвестно, что Скотт придумал для Хейла в качестве объяснения, но тот сокращенную версию истории принял и, подумав, объявил, что исчезновения Стайлза определенно угрожают его безопасности и здоровью, а значит, теперь он будет следить за всем сам. Хоть бы разрешение спросил из вежливости!  
Вечера с Дереком оказались на удивление умиротворяющими.  
– Джессика изменяет Кэри с Рейчел, Кэри не подозревает, потому что слишком занят тренировками, чтобы попасть в школьную футбольную команду, а Рейчел боится начинать настоящие отношения с Джессикой, ведь Джессика не знает, что она не человек, но во время секса она не может справиться с инстинктами, но уверен, через пару серий мы дождемся, и я писал об этом в блоге …  
– Еще раз, почему мы смотрим это шоу? – Дерек повернул голову, искоса глядя на Стайлза.  
– Это крутое шоу! Лучшее, ну, после «Сверхъестественного», конечно. И у них есть феи и суккубы. Серьезно, что может быть круче шоу, где есть горячие суккубы? Ты еще не видел третий сезон, где оказалось, что тетя Элин ведьма. И она превратила ее парня в хорька. И Элин носила его в куртке и хорь постоянно сползал.  
– Да, это потрясающе, тетя-ведьма, превращающая парней в хорьков, – пробормотал Дерек, с тоской глядя на экран. Стайлз протянул ему пакет с солеными крекерами. – Это бредовое… сейчас актуально?  
– Чувак.  
– Не называй меня «чувак», Стайлз, – поправил его Дерек, довольно миролюбиво, надо заметить - ко второй неделе «дежурств, версия 2.0» они научились разговаривать. И это Стайлз считал только своей заслугой.  
– Да, мистер Грей, это гиперпопулярный сериал! Да, чу… Дерек, открой тамблер хоть раз, у тебя от этого не уменьшится объем мозга! Это гребаные «Лисички»! На прошлогоднем «Комик-коне»…  
– Спасибо, это все, что я хотел знать, – оборвал Дерек. – К твоему сведенью, я не живу в каменном веке, но мои увлечения никак не связаны с сомнительными подростковыми сериалами про девочек с ушками. И, Стайлз, не называй меня мистером Греем, иначе я вспомню про то, что ты сам предлагал приковать себя наручниками, но начнем не с кровати, а с батареи.  
Стайлз едва не задохнулся недовольством, но, сообразив, что Дерек понял, на что он ссылается, засиял улыбкой победителя. Хейл, на его вкус, все же был слишком прямолинеен, никакой тебе интриги, но было в этом что-то от незнакомого лисе чувства покоя.  
– Даже не знаю, – произнес он, – что мне интереснее, продолжить и проверить, или последовать такому разумному совету.  
Дерек снова посмотрел на него, он сидел на матрасе рядом с кроватью, поэтому ему приходилось каждый раз смотреть снизу вверх на Стайлза. Взгляд у него на этот раз был внимательный, не осуждающий, но тревожный. Он покачал головой, и вновь отвернулся к экрану. Реакция настолько зацепила Стайлза, что он даже перестал замечать происходящее на экране.  
– Айзеку этот сериал тоже нравится, – вдруг сообщил ему Дерек. – Смотрит каждую неделю, но, мне кажется, это потому, что он нравился Эрике. Он не различает персонажей, как ты.  
– Эрика погибла, да? – осторожно спросил Стайлз. Он представлял себе, что творилось в городе, когда здесь объявился этот альфа-гитлер с его болезненно-страстным отношением к неестественному отбору.  
– Да, вместе с Бойдом. Несчастный случай.  
И ведь сердце даже не сбилось с ритма! Стайлз чувствовал ложь иначе, чем оборотни, но восхититься это ему не мешало.  
– Ты присматривал за ними, – «догадался» он, стараясь ни словом не намекнуть на стаю. – Ты же в курсе, что это не твоя вина?  
– Заделался психотерапевтом? – в голосе Дерека прозвучала явная досада. – Я посещал несколько, когда жил в Нью-Йорке. Они пытались мне внушить, что смерть моей семьи – не моя вина.  
– Не похоже, чтобы помогло.  
– Думаешь, от этого что-нибудь помогает? Моя девушка подожгла дом моей семьи. Я должен был понять, что с ней что-то не так, но я не понял.  
– Иди сюда, – Стайлз постучал по покрывалу рукой. Он неуклюже передвинулся к краю кровати. Место на ней было не так, чтобы совсем много, но им хватит. – Давай же, поднимайся.  
– Ты издеваешься, Стилински? – поинтересовался Дерек, но сделал, как просили. Пересел на кровать, облокотившись о спинку. – Ну, чего?  
– Почему ты так недоверчиво ко мне относишься? – Стайлз постарался, чтобы в его голосе звучало веселое недоумение, а не обида. – Я всего лишь Стайлз, я не могу причинить тебе вред. Мое единственное секретное оружие – мое неповторимое очарование.  
– Может, потому, что твой рот открывается только для того, чтобы окружающие почувствовали себя дерьмом?  
– Может быть, – Стайлз не стал бы спорить с этим, с большего, Дерек был прав. Людей ему любить было не за что. – А, может быть, ты просто не знаешь меня.  
Он посмотрел на Дерека, сомневаясь, но все же преодолел неуверенность и потянулся к нему, положив руку на открытый локоть. Дерек наблюдал за его действиями, но не сделал попытки отстраниться. Кожа под пальцами Стайлза оказалась горячей, почти обжигающей. Все оборотни отличались повышенной температурой тела, и Стайлзу с его барахлящей терморегуляцией было немного завидно.  
– А теперь заткнись и смотри сериал, – ободряюще произнес он, прикрывая глаза. Даже такого незначительного контакта было достаточно, чтобы он почувствовал боль, что бурлила в Дереке, накатывающую волнами, как океан. Стайлзу требовался железный самоконтроль, чтобы не попытаться забрать все и сразу. Он сглотнул, собравшуюся во рту слюну: – Если выдержишь до конца этой серии, завтра посмотрим «Настоящего детектива», мне кажется, это должно чуть больше соответствовать твоим эстетическим стандартам.  
Он мог подождать, оно того стоило. 

•••

«Да, пап. Конечно, пап. Все отлично, пап. Не парься, мы отлично ладим! Привет Алише! И младшим!», – разговоры с сыном день ото дня становились короче и все больше похожи один на другой, точно Стайлз заучил речь, и Джон Стилински начал подозревать недоброе еще неделю назад.  
Стайлз с рождения мог обмануть кого угодно, даже детектор лжи. Клаудия шутила, что он прирожденный лисенок, ей все эти премудрости дались ближе к совершеннолетию. А Стайлз лгал вдохновенно и легко, улыбаясь и заглядывая в глаза с таким же игривым лукавством, как мать. Она трепала его по волосам и обещала купить мороженное.  
А потом ее не стало. И Джон никогда не думал, что сможет заменить ее, даже не надеялся.  
Быть отцом-одиночкой тяжело, быть отцом-одиночкой ребенка-кицунэ – это жизнь на действующем вулкане: будь готов, что извержение начнется в любой момент. Стайлз мог заговорить любого до смерти, мог зайти в ювелирный магазин и выйти оттуда с дневной выручкой. Когда ему было скучно, он заставлял людей видеть то, чего не существовало на самом деле. Одни галлюцинации получались безобидными – маленькими пауками или мышами, от вида которых женщины вскрикивали, другие наведенные образы – клыкастые монстры и дикие звери, заставляли жертву забиваться от страха в угол и выть.  
Его ребенок честно обещал «не делать так больше», но его честных обещаний хватало на неделю, а потом он осваивал что-то новое. Любимым развлечением у него было убежать из школы в ближайшую больницу, где он с легкостью убеждал родственников пациентов, что те внезапно умерли, или, наоборот, твердил о врачебной ошибке, воскрешении, правительственном заговоре и тотальном обмане, предлагая судиться или сразу громить приемное отделение. Ему нравилось наблюдать за собственноручно созданным хаосом, отойдя в сторону.  
Когда учителя в школе начинали проявлять беспокойство по поводу поведения его сына и вызывали Стилински-старшего в школу, они собирали вещи и переезжали. И снова. И снова.  
Джон научился доверять своей интуиции, как никто другой, предчувствуя опасность заранее, как могут звери. Он умел скрываться, замечал мелочи, складывал кусочки сложной мозаики каждый день, предугадывал последовательность в цепочках событий, предупреждая угрозу. Он превратился в трясущуюся мамашу, готовую броситься коршуном на любого, кто косо посмотрит на ее ребенка.  
Но Стайлз всегда удивлял Джона: чем сложнее становилась их жизнь, чем быстрее загоняла в угол, вынуждая покинуть обжитое место и отправиться в путь, тем быстрее он учился. И четче проступали лисьи острые черты на круглом детском личике, а улыбки становились злыми и хищными.  
Их спас переезд в Чикаго.  
– Что за жизнь у тебя была, ребенок? – спросила женщина в супермаркете, присев перед Стайлзом на корточки. Она не походила ни на сумасшедшую, ни на попрошайку в своем кричаще-дорогом дизайнерском костюме. Стайлз, не терпящий чужих прикосновений, сам потянулся к ней, убирая темную прядь, выпавшую из прически, и растерянно пожал плечами.  
– Простите, – Джон положил руку на плечо сына, – я могу чем-то вам помочь?  
Женщина поднялась на ноги и решительно подала ему руку:  
– Алиша.  
– Джон.  
– Вашему сыну нужна помощь, – произнесла она, рассматривая Стайлза с какой-то затаенной грустью.  
– Уверяю вас, что я могу позаботиться о нем…  
Речь Джона прервала ее рука, сомкнувшаяся на его локте. Силы у этой невысокой женщины было немерено – кость бы сломала, надави чуть сильнее, но она просто оттащила его чуть в сторону от толпы.  
– Ты человек, – жестко произнесла она, и глаза ее вспыхнули, не так, как глаза Клаудии, но таких глаз у людей не было. – Если ты отец, ты должен заботиться о своем детеныше. Ребенок, покажи ему, как ты выглядишь на самом деле.  
Стайлз настороженно посмотрел на женщину.  
– Давай же, а иначе я тебе помогу. Поверь мне, я тоже способна на «кое-какие особенные штучки».  
Его сын отряхнулся, как отряхиваются собаки, и мгновенно преобразился – осунулся, кожа у него была бумажно-белой, губы почти синими, а на висках проступали черные вены.  
– Но…  
– Тебе нужен кто-то с другой стороны, Джон, – уверенно сказала женщина. – Так что, ты примешь мою помощь?  
И он согласился. Алиша оказалась требовательной, совершенно не способной к компромиссам, но без нее, Джон подозревал, они бы пропали. Стайлз с первого дня проникся к ней неподдельным уважением, никогда не повышал голос и не использовал ничего из своего арсенала «исчезающих воспоминаний» и изобретательных «забавных галлюцинаций», чтобы пошутить. Возможно, его восхищало, что никто другой не мог так легко командовать его отцом. Или осторожность Стайлза объяснялась прозаично: Алиша была потомственной ведьмой и могла пошутить над ним не менее изощренно.  
Иногда Стайлз и Алиша переглядывались и синхронно качали головой, или пожимали плечами. И Джон бы отдал бы многое за то, чтобы знать, что ускользает от его взгляда. Он научился смиряться, сторговался с гордыней за те моменты, когда Стайлз обнимал его перед сном.  
Столько воды с тех времен утекло. Семья Алиши успела стать его семьей, она теперь улыбалась ему по утрам, а Стайлз был в безопасности и присылал картинки и сообщения. Все, казалось, устаканилось после мучительно-беспокойного прошлого года, когда он боялся, боялся каждый день, что смерть отнимет у него сына. И вот теперь щемящее чувство надвигающейся опасности вернулось.  
Джон взял отложенный в сторону телефон, потер переносицу, разгоняя головную боль. Что, черт дери, может случиться в спокойном, как дом престарелых, старом-добром Бейкон-Хиллс? Телефон дернулся в руках, Джон не без удивления отметил, что вызов от жены: обычно днем Алиша была занята на работе и звонила только по серьезным поводам.  
– У тебя такое же нехорошее предчувствие, как и у меня? – без приветствия спросила она, щелкая ручкой так громко, что он это улавливал на другом конце.  
– Витает что-то в воздухе.  
– Я наведу справки, – по-деловому сообщила Алиша, и тут же смягчилась: – Я выдеру хвост этому ребенку, если с ним что-нибудь случится.  
– Только один?  
– Я отходчивая женщина. 

•••

С первыми проблесками сознания пришел страх, паника захлестнула, обожгла внутренности, в глазах потемнело и Стайлз вскрикнул, забился, вцепляясь руками в зверя, придавившего его к земле. В бок впился выступающий корень дерева, и они покатились по склону кубарем, ударяясь обо все, что только попадалось по дороге.  
Небо поменялось с землей местами несколько раз, что-то противно хрустнуло, и Стайлз услышал утробное рычание у самого уха, и понял, что тихо поскуливает на одной ноте:  
– Пожалуйста, успокойся, пожалуйся, прости меня, прости меня, прости…  
В осеннем лесу все вдруг окрасилось в белый, припорошилось снегом, деревья почернели, вытянулись в высокие сосны, и день стал ночью. Стайлз смотрел вверх и видел звезды.  
– Пожалуйста, – прошептал он. Силы ушли, у него и не было шансов против медведя. Лис держался, как мог, но раны на боках жгли и кровоточили, пропитывая одежду и землю под ним, и тот удар, один из первых, что отшвырнул его в сторону, прочь с дороги, возможно, он сломал ему ноги. Стайлз не был уверен, что чувствует ноги, это было странно. Он смотрел на звезды, глаза слезились, как от яркого света.  
– Стайлз, – кто-то позвал со стороны. – Стайлз. Слышишь меня? Открой глаза. Ну, давай же. Посмотри на меня!  
Глаза он открыл, и тут же закашлялся, как гребанный утопленник, наглотавшийся воды. Дерек повернул его голову в сторону, помогая вдохнуть. Он все еще нависал сверху, но успел втянуть когти и превратиться в человека.  
– Лучше?  
– Офигенно, – огрызнулся Стайлз. Он и не представлял, как глубоко в нем засел страх той ночи, страх беспомощности, и его слегка потряхивало.  
– Что это было?  
Стайлз уставился на Дерека, как на психа. Он спрашивает, что это было? Это Стайлз должен спросить, что это, черт возьми, было, он спал, а потом проснулся и Дерек, это же он набросился с клыками, когтями и всей этой оборотнечиской ерундой за беззащитного подростка!  
– Кошмар, – огрызнулся он. – Мне приснился кошмар.  
– Ты не спал, – не поверил Дерек, внимательно рассматривая его, кажется, даже забыл, как мигать.  
– Спал, – упрямо повторил Стайлз, оглядываясь. Он каким-то образом снова оказался в лесу на той самой поляне с пнем. В своей недо-драке они до него не докатились совсем немного.  
Дерек не спрашивая разрешения, закатал ему рукав, потом второй, рассматривая запястья.  
– Что ты делаешь! – отбиться от оборотня было непросто, тот удерживал его от резких движений, одной рукой придавливая к земле и продолжая осматривать. И, когда добрался до живота, бесцеремонно задрал пижамную куртку.  
– Ты не спал, и ты кричал, так не кричат без причин, – заявил Дерек, изучая тонкую линию шрама, тянущуюся за спину. И Стайлз прекратил сопротивляться, обмяк в руках, позволяя повернуть себя на бок и рассмотреть все. Он видел то, что привлекло внимание Дерека, лишь на фотографии – белые вытянутые шрамы, оставленные когтями, и почерневшую сеточку вен вокруг них, похожих на какое-нибудь замысловатое звездное скопление.  
– Ты себя, блядь, видел?! Конечно, я кричал, – устало огрызнулся Стайлз, чувствуя себя уязвимым и обнаженным. Оборотни всегда вели себя так, как будто у них есть особое право делать все, что взбредет им в голову.  
– Я уверен, что я не первый, кого ты видел таким, – Дерек осторожно уложил его обратно на спину и теперь смотрел с каким-то скорбным сочувствием, еще бы на кладбище отнес, осел!  
– А это не твое дело.  
– Кто тебя так?  
– Что из фразы «не твое дело» ты не понял, Хейл? – ядовито прошипел Стайлз. Он терпеть не мог сочувствия, и всех этих фальшивых сожалений, и повышенного любопытства к своей персоне тоже не выносил. – Это было давно, и я ничего не помню.  
– Ты пришел сюда сам, своими ногами, – просто сказал Дерек, садясь рядом. Он вместе со Стайлзом вывалялся в грязи, мелких веточках и листьях, но ему это было не в новинку. – Встал среди ночи, не говоря ни слова открыл дверь и пришел сюда. Скажи мне, что происходит?  
Стайлз обхватил голову руками, нервно дергая себя за кончики отросших волос.  
– Хорошо, я пришел сам, но это не объясняет, почему ты напал на меня.  
К удивлению Стайлза, Дерек смутился, это было почти незаметно, он чуть опустил голову, но за прошедшее время он уже успел настроиться на эмоции Хейла и чувствовал их кожей, как чувствуют ветер.  
– Я не напал на тебя. Я попытался тебя остановить прежде, чем ты дойдешь до неметона, схватил за руку, но ты, скажем так, оказал сопротивление.  
– Так и вижу заголовки: «Инвалид оказал сопротивление при аресте», – фыркнул Стайлз беззлобно. – Постой, дойду до чего?  
– Неметон, – повторил Дерек, повернув к нему голову. – Вот тот пень в центре поляны так называется. Ты не знал?  
Давным-давно Стайлз что-то слышал о «неметонах», но воспоминания давно подернулись дымкой ненужности. И вот здрасьте-приехали: пень-то магический! Надо было догадаться сразу, что абы где после ночных прогулок он просыпаться не будет.  
– Я вообще не знаю, что происходит в этом сумасшедшем городке, – пробормотал Стайлз себе под нос. – Может, все же поможешь мне подняться и добраться до дома.  
– Что, уже не боишься? – в мимике Дерека вскинутая бровь была верхом проявленного сарказма.  
– А чего н… нечисти бояться? – Стайлз чуть не брякнул «нас», но вовремя прикусил себе язык, если ему удалось сохранить свой секрет от Дерека, глупо бездарно его выболтать. – Хотел бы загрызть, загрыз бы уже.  
Дерек ухмыльнулся, показывая клыки:  
– А если я так растягиваю удовольствие?  
– У тебя странное понятие об удовольствии, Дерек. 

•••

– Это Алан Дитон, он…  
– Я знаю, кто он, брат Марин. Зачем он мне? – Стайлз чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, сидя на дурацком столе, на котором, должно быть, резали и ремонтировали животных. Дерек, мать его Хейл, отказался нести его домой. Упрямый баран! Даром что волк, все равно баран! Всегда делает только то, что хочет.  
– Дитон, на минуту, – Дерек жестом позвал ветеринара в соседнюю комнату, и тот пошел, бросив на Стайлза предупреждающий взгляд, словно он тут мог учинить если не революцию, то погром. Стайлз воровато осмотрелся, раздумывая, не прикарманить ли себе скальпель или что-нибудь из арсенала ветеринара, например, транквилизатор – всегда можно подлить в воду в учительской. Он принюхался, пытаясь определить, есть ли в операционной что-нибудь полезное.  
За стеной Дерек, обычно скупой на слова, витиевато объяснял Дитону, что ночные прогулки подростков к неметону – это определенно дурной знак, ведь «ты сам помнишь, что было в последний раз». Сама манера изъясняться хмурого волка была интереснее всей речи, сводившейся к «мне кажется, ты должен его проверить, может, он одержим». Это было и смешно, и грустно: одержимость отвечала бы все вопросы, что накопились у Стайлза за время «ночных блужданий», с кем не бывает, некоторых дух цепляют, кто ветрянку. Только ногицунэ попросту вытолкнул любого польстившегося призрака из тела: в бесноватых бесы не селятся.  
Дитон вернулся, и Стайлзу ничего не оставалось, как встретить его широкой, лисьей улыбкой.  
– Что, присыплешь меня чем-нибудь из ассортимента этих шкафчиков?  
– А что-то сработает?  
– Не-а, – Стайлз прищурился. – Позвони Марин, не хочу здесь застрять до того момента, как на этом столе распнут маленького пуделька, не выношу вида внутренностей.  
– Дерек позвонит, – Дитон остановился напротив Стайлза, скрестив руки на груди, чтобы придать себе значимости. На деле, он удивительно напоминал Моррелл, она тоже уверенно управлялась со всем этим подчеркнутым выделением личного пространства, то локтями, то привычкой широко расставлять ноги. – Хейл же не знает, кто ты, вижу, что не знает.  
– Я Стайлз. Привет, – Стайлз улыбнулся и вяло помахал рукой.  
– Ногицунэ, лис хаоса и беспокойства, никогда не видел вас вживую, – теперь он рассматривал его, как вымирающий вид.  
– Оценил? – Стайлз поднес свою руку к лицу, рассматривая, как вены под его взглядом постепенно чернеют, а ногти заменяют острые антрацитовые когти. – Или еще что-нибудь показать?  
– Неметон притягивает тебя, или Дерек ошибается?  
– Я вообще не знаю, что такое этот ваш «неметон», – Стайлз продолжал рассматривать руку. Распушившиеся хвосты нервно били по неподвижным ногам и тянулись к Дитону. – Но меня задолбало просыпаться в лесу. Есть идеи, как это выключить?  
Алан наблюдал за ним с минуту, после достал из заднего кармана джинс сложенные вчетверо листы бумаги:  
– Почитай на досуге, я перевел. Если неметон зовет тебя, здесь ответ.  
– Инструкция к стиральной машине? Зря старался, я понимаю японский, – Стайлз взял листы, исписанные с двух сторон убористым малоразборчивым почерком. – Чувак, понимаешь, мне не нужны ваши проблемы. Стайлз как приехал, так Стайлз и уедет, разбирайтесь с этим «неметоном» сами.  
Дитон приблизился к нему, и Стайлз тут же напрягся, вновь выпуская когти, и выставил ладонь перед собой – предупреждая.  
– Что в тебе особенного? – вдруг спросил Дитон. – Я не пойму, почему он выбрал тебя, но теперь и твои проблемы тоже, чем раньше ты это примешь, тем быстрее разберешься с тем, что происходит.  
– И что все это значит?  
¬ Ты поймешь, я не могу объяснить.  
– Не могу? Ты же тут самый умный. Даже «эксперт по сверхъестественному», или как там щеночки тебя называют? Что, хочешь сказать, ты понятия не имеешь, что за хрень с этим вашим «неметоном»? Может, ему обновление ПО нужно? – Стайлз уже откровенно забавлялся. Моррел было нелегко пронять такой мелочью, но она-то знала, за какие ниточки он дергает, а Дитон – нет, и он поддавался. – Стаю альф тоже ты проворонил? Ждал, пока они всех тут распотрошат и устроят филиал Третьего Рейха? Это так теперь ваша политика невмешательства называется? Гребаные друиды!  
– Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь…  
– Зато ты недоговариваешь, я же чувствую ложь, не как собачки, мне не нужно слушать стук твоего сердца, ложь по вкусу похожа на мед, – Стайлз демонстративно облизнулся, это всегда производило впечатление. – А я люблю сладкое.  
– Привет, мальчики! – жизнерадостно поприветствовала их Марин, распахнув дверь. – Вижу, вы поладили.  
Стайлз облизнулся. Его снова прервали, а ведь самое интересное только началось.

•••

«Хоть справа налево читай, хоть слева направо, все равно какая-то ерунда», – бормотал Стайлз себе под нос, успешно игнорируя лекцию учителя. Историю он любил, история учила, как не повторять глупости, сделанные кем-то до тебя. Крайне разумная наука, если задуматься.  
В листках, что передал ему Дитон, ничего разумного не было. Какая-то спорная история о происхождении Неметона, мутная и трагичная, обрывочные сведенья о зарождении и упадке культа друидов, помешанного на кровавых жертвах и поиске места источника-силы, того, что в истории стало известным, как «место рождения рода». Последний лист, содержал записки из серии «это даже не настоящая магия, но одна ведьма сказала».  
Стайлз буквально спиной чувствовал, как Скотт смотрел на него со своего места, ерзал и скреб парту с обратной стороны когтями. У них, стоило признать, накопилось достаточно вопросов для серьезного разговора, начиная, от какого хрена тут происходит до расстановки точек над i в истории о том, кто есть кто в этом зверинце. И Дерек с его параноидальными приступами только подливал в масло огонь.  
Обстановка ощутимо накалялась. Ловцы душ, появившиеся так далеко от моря, не были ординарным явлением. Почившая стая альф тоже не была ординарным явлением. Сбоившие, как заметил Стайлз с неделю назад, компасы тоже не входили в список случайных погрешностей. И разобраться с этим нужно было быстрее, чем список дурных предзнаменований пополнится списком жертв.  
Делая вид, что слушает лекцию, Стайлз обратил взгляд в окно. Ноябрь сменился декабрем. Снег в Калифорнии, если верить Википедии, выпадал редко, и это без сомнений радовало. Стайлз не думал, что готов вновь увидеть лес, укрытый белыми шапками. Он закрывал глаза, и вспоминал, как лихорадочно считал в уме, сколько крови должен потерять такой, как он, чтобы это его убило. Кицунэ не были людьми в полной мере, но, когда уверен, что вот она смерть, смотрит на тебя с любопытством, припоминаешь и то, что твоя биология не даст тебе уйти быстро и безболезненно. И проклинаешь саму свою суть.  
Он вздрогнул, его взгляд сфокусировался на человеке, стоящем на стоянке. По произведенному эффекту это было похоже на ведро воды на голову.  
– Зашибись, – пробормотал он, доставая телефон из кармана.  
– Мистер Стилински, кажется, я уже неоднократно объяснял вам, что я не одобряю использование любых гаджетов на моих уроках, – мистер Юкимура замолчал, и теперь все в классе уставились на Стайлза.  
– Мне нужно выйти, – выдавил он, решив воспользоваться тем, чем обычно не пользовался. – Мне нужно мое лекарство, я забыл… сегодня утром, понимаете?  
– Хорошо, – учитель истории вздохнул, открывая дверь. – Можете поговорить по телефону в коридоре.  
– Спасибо, – Стайлз даже не стал собирать вещи. Оставил на столе, он планировал попросить Скотта позаботиться о них.  
Едва выехав в коридор, он набрал Моррелл. Она не отвечала, слушая гудки, Стайлз тихо матерился.  
– Да, – сонно пробормотала Марин, из-за его ночных блужданий она тоже не высыпалась. – Что случилось, Стайлз?  
– Ты знала, что Арнольд здесь?  
– Господи, какой Арнольд? Шварценеггер что ли? – судя по звукам, она чуть не выронила телефон.  
– Ходженс, кажется. Этот ублюдок, с лицом маньяка-садиста и мускулатурой норвежского бога, он два года назад занимался делом ведьм в Портленде. У него кулон в виде лисьей лапки. Ты понимаешь, кто он?  
– Инквизитор, – пробормотала Марин. – Стайлз, ты должен вернуться в класс, сейчас же. Я узнаю, что ему нужно, по своим каналам.  
– Я должен предупредить Дерека, чтобы он был осторожнее. И Скотта, но Скотта потом, Хейлы должны знать, что происходит, это их земля, они первые, кто окажется под угрозой. Такие, как Ходженс никогда не приходят просто так.  
– Постой, Стайлз! Я сама заеду к Дереку. Не дергайся и не уходи из школы, ты меня понял?  
– Как будто это меня спасет, – вздохнул Стайлз, завершая звонок. Он выехал на крыльцо, планируя получше рассмотреть мужчину на парковке и, если получится, его машину, когда за спиной услышал:  
– Ты прав, эти стены едва ли тебе чем-то помогут, – женщина с удивительно рыжими, почти красными волосами, подошла к нему. – А ты такой очаровательный маленький лисенок, редкий вид. Я бы оставила тебя для коллекции. Мне как раз не хватает чего-то вроде тебя – опасного по сути и беззащитного на деле.  
Она провела рукой по щеке Стайлза, выступающие костяшки точно очертили линию скулы.  
– Руки уберите, – потребовал он. Женщина была ведьмой, в этом он не сомневался, потомственной и из тех, что не гнушались кровавых ритуалов. Последнее он определил и по запаху. Пахла она завораживающе.  
– Не нравится? Какая жалость. Я надеялась, мы сможем поладить, лисенок, – она положила руки на спинку кресла. – Поедем, я отвезу тебя в одно замечательное место. Очень особенное место.  
– А если я не хочу? – осторожно предположил Стайлз, прикидывая, сможет ли позвать на помощь раньше, чем она перережет ему горло.  
– Это никого не волнует, – за спиной рыжей ведьмы появился Арнольд, и, прежде чем Стайлз успел пикнуть, ему в плечо впился инжектор. Накатилась слабость, сознание поплыло: инквизиторы специально для него смешали зелья, обычные травяные экстракты ногицунэ не брали.  
– Мы могли бы начать с волков, – услышал он голос женщины, обращенный к Арнольду. – Зачем тебе лис, который даже не может себя исцелить? Прямо трехногая собачка, вот дерьмо.  
– Я хотел знать, кого он попробует защитить, когда увидит меня, – Арнольд легко вытащил телефон из кармана Стайлза. – Каждому проявлению божественного нужен свой Иуда. Теперь я знаю. Отпустить его?  
– Ты отдашь его мне?  
– Может быть, если ты будешь держать себя в руках. Будешь слушаться меня, Эва? 

•••

– У тебя гости, чтобы ты не заскучал! Как думаешь, Стайлз, он не даст тебе заскучать? Такой милый. Не думал, что твари вроде тебя подбирают потерянных щеночков, а ты к питомцу еще и привязался.  
От окрика Стайлз приоткрыл глаза. Он все еще не совсем пришел в себя после того, что вколол ему Ходженс, голова болела невыносимо, по ощущениям внутри этой каменной ямы могло пройти, как два часа, так и два дня. В проем двери впихнули Дерека, он сделал шаг и свалился на пол, не делая попыток подняться.  
– Мудак, – выдавил Стайлз. – Зачем он тебе?  
– Ну и вопросы, – Арнольд притворно удивился, – разве ты не сам дал мне подсказку? Не ты указал мне, где искать? Разве не ты думал, что я приду за ним?  
– Мало ли что я думал!  
– Видишь ли, первое, что приходит в голову, это и есть ответ. Никогда не догадывался, что все так просто? Я еще не знал вопрос, но ты уже знал ответ. Для чего-то же нужны такие уродцы, как ты.  
Арнольд рассмеялся и захлопнул железную дверь. Вот же ублюдок, сам охотник, а изъясняется, как те друиды.  
– Дерек, эй? Ты там жив? – осторожно позвал Стайлз. Он подозревал, что Хейла накачали чем-то, как и его самого.  
– Откуда ты его знаешь? – рявкнул Дерек в ответ, пытаясь перевернуться. Движения у него были неловкими, он падал, но заставлял себя подниматься на четвереньки. В любой другой ситуации, Стайлз бы посмеялся, припоминая малыша-панду, но это было слишком даже для него. Дерек так пошатываясь и дополз до противоположного угла камеры, сел наискосок от Стайлза, подтянув к себе ноги. Во всей позе чувствовалось, что ему не привыкать к ограниченному пространству.  
– Кого знаю? Злого Санту?  
– Стилински!  
– Я был плохим мальчиком в прошлом году. Да и в этом не лучше, – с притворной бодростью произнес Стайлз. – Ладно, не рычи на меня. Он не просто Злой Санта, он дух отвратительного прошлого рождества.  
– Ты можешь говорить нормально? Я хочу понять, что происходит. Он охотник? Ты с ними?  
– Я похож на охотника?  
– Ты в этом замешан. И, после того, что он сказал, я должен верить тебе? Что, если ты привел их?  
Стайлз дергано улыбнулся одним уголком губ и покачал головой:  
– Ровным счетом ничего, Хейл. Думаешь, в этой стране еще остались охотники, не слышавшие о стае из Бейкон-Хиллс после альфа-вечеринки? Но, если хочешь знать, почему тебе стоит его бояться, и держаться подальше от меня - начнем с начала.  
Моррелл единственная, с кем он по-настоящему говорил о той ночи, за исключением отца. Отец его не понял и не простил, но принял, он вел себя так, словно всегда знал, что Стайлз выкинет что-то подобное. Они все знали, на что он способен лучше него.  
– Я не слишком хороший человек, Дерек, никогда не был хорошим. Со мной в моей прошлой школе учились ребята постарше – Бейл и Грэг, те еще придурки. У Бейла была сестра-близнец Эльза. Я к ней подкатывал время от времени, он меня высмеивал, я злился. И мне пришла в голову мысль его напугать. Сильно напугать, чтобы, знаешь, до усрачки. Взял ребят на слабо, шутки ради, позвал их в лес в полнолуние, сказал «покажу оборотня», а Эльза с нами потащилась. Думал, увидят они оборотня, сдрейфят и разбегутся, кто куда. Я не знал, что это была ночь, когда Хранитель обновляет свою связь с лесом, проводя ритуал памяти.  
Стайлз прервался, потирая лоб. Говорил он быстро и неразборчиво, стараясь не смотреть на Дерека, все больше на стену за его спиной. Стена была серая и обшарпанная, как и все в этом разваливающемся доме, куда их притащили.  
– Он всегда себя контролировал, не на сто, на двести процентов. Был как мишка с картинки, его за уши можно было трепать, когти пилочкой пилить, что угодно. Но, когда он обратился в этот раз, это был зверь, – Стайлз сглотнул, и от одного этого движения кадыка Дерек подобрался, догадываясь, что развязка этой шутки ему не понравится. – Мы побежали, но убегать от оборотней бесполезно, ты же знаешь.  
– Это он тебя? – Дерек и сам уже знал ответ, но Стайлза надо было разговорить, чтобы он не замолчал.  
– Да. Бейл сломал шею, свалившись в овраг, не заметил в темноте, я бы тоже не заметил. Грэг оказался счастливчиком, он выбрался из леса, но слегка повредился умом, лежит в лечебнице. А Эльзы больше нет. Вернее, она есть, но лучше бы ее не было.  
– Что может быть хуже, чем смерть? Кома?  
– Нет, у нее теперь четыре лапы, шикарная шкура, огромные клыки, и никто больше не рискнет приблизиться к ней на расстояние удара. Она пережила укус и обратилась, что ты думаешь! Я слышал, хорошо ест и даже спит. Вот только она не помнит, что она человек, так бывает, – Стайлз вздохнул и посмотрел прямо на Дерека, упрямо вскинув подбородок. – Понравилась история?  
– Глупая, но ты немногим лучше меня в мои шестнадцать, – Хейл пожал плечами и, против ожиданий Стайлза, переместился, сел рядом с ним, упираясь локтем в бок.  
– Не повод гордиться, – покосился на него Стайлз.  
– Не повод сжигать себя заживо на костре самоистязания, кто говорил мне это? – Дерек вроде не сделал ничего особенно, только накрыл ладонь Стайлза своей, практически повторив его действия несколько дней назад, и тот на секунду подавился воздухом – остроумный ответ так и остался невысказанным. – Так кто этот человек и почему ты его боишься?  
– Злой Санта, Арнольд, был одним из тех, кто определял меру наказания за мой проступок. Ты же знаешь, что такое Совет? – Стайлз дождался, пока Дерек кивнет, и продолжил: – Он входит в Совет, но его мнение, сводившиеся к «следовало придушить мальца в колыбели», не приняли в тот день в расчет. Тогда мы и познакомились. Когда меня отпустили, он, скажем так, не был доволен.  
– И он притащился за тобой в Бейкон-Хиллс? Слабо верится.  
– Нет, я тут на закуску. Он чертов инквизитор! И его команда тоже. Знаешь, на чем специализируются инквизиторы? Они следят за тем, чтобы люди не знали о магии, занимаются истреблением тех, кто становится угрозой. Часто без суда и следствия. Гребаные охотники высшего класса, они не все люди, среди них есть и существа, я слышал. Они бы не пришли сюда за мной, их интересуют заварушки покрупнее.  
– Насколько покрупнее?  
– Я не знаю. Покрупнее настолько, что вряд ли речь идет о рядовом нарушении кодекса. Сначала, я предположил, что его целью можешь быть ты или твой дядя, но теперь я думаю, дело в самом городе. Или в чем-то, что с ним связано, потому что у вас из стен выползают ловцы душ, а это, поверь мне, даже для мира со странностями, не нормально. А ваш проклятый Дитон, явно что-то недоговаривает! Я по Моррелл знаю, у нее всегда особенное выражение лица, когда знает, но молчит. Вот же…  
– Он не доверяет тебе, – вдумчиво, точно ребенку, пояснил Дерек.  
– А мне плевать! – огрызнулся Стайлз. Конечно, с чего бы кому-то доверять лисе? Он и сам бы никогда не доверился такой же хвостатой твари, как он сам, потому что они думают одно, делают другое, а получается что-то третье. Как же он терпеть не мог незнание! – Если они начали с тебя, они придут за стаей. Это вопрос времени.  
– Скоро?  
– Скоро.  
Дерек со злостью саданул кулаком по камню.  
– Что мы можем сделать? Драться?  
– Нет смысла, их много. Я слышал, что Ходженс один из тех, кто не согласовывает свои действия с Советами, хотя бы с одним, если получится донести информацию, потянуть время…  
– А охотники посидят подождут, пока ты подашь жалобу?  
– Я не знаю. Я, блядь, ничего не знаю, – Стайлз снова посмотрел на Дерека, и после закрыл глаза, давая усталости взять свое. – Но я что-нибудь придумаю, я тебе обещаю. 

•••

– Парни, я понимаю, соблюдение традиций и все такое, но одно дело, это пирог по бабушкиному рецепту печь раз на день благодарения, а другое – жить по уставу пра-пра-прадедушки, который хорошо, если мылся раз в год.  
Вид просторной подвальной комнаты без окон, со свисающими со стен цепями и какими-то выступающими люками в углу, навел Стайлза на мысль, что самое время – начинать отчаянно бояться, потому что ничем хорошим отношения с инквизиторами для него не кончатся. Стайлз сглотнул, накопившуюся во рту слюну, чувствуя, как пересыхает горло.  
– Нет, вы серьезно? Вы хоть раз слышали о правах человека? Пыточная? Я и так расскажу все, что знаю. Зачем эти крайние меры!  
Мужчина, буквально волочивший его от камеры сюда, разжал руки, позволив Стайлзу неловко съехать на пол по его ногам. В комнате не пахло, откровенно воняло, сырой землей, мертвечиной и кровью.  
Дерека, в которого пустили еще пару дротиков этой их ядовитой смеси, потащили дальше – к одному из двух люков, оказавшихся, к удивлению Стайлза, самыми настоящими колодцами. Кто мог подумать, что нормальные люди будут строить колодцы в подвалах?  
– Знаешь, где мы? – с искренним любопытством спросил Арнольд, спустившийся по лестнице к ним. Появился он демонстративно, столкнув перед собой Хейла-старшего. Питер скатился по ступеням, кажется, выбил плечо и сдавленно выругался. Взгляд у него был мутный и растерянный, далекий от адекватного восприятия происходящего.  
– Ты меня спрашиваешь? – Стайлз не смог удержаться от передергивания. – Понятия не имею, мне на сотню лет меньше, чем этой хибаре.  
– На две, на самом деле. Это один из старейших домов в Северной Америке, принадлежащим многим поколениям охотников. Чувствуешь дух и величие ушедшей эпохи?  
– Чувствую тошнотворной запах плесени, сырость и сквозняк, думаю, величие состояло не в этом, – Стайлз, переводя взгляд с Арнольда на его людей, наблюдал и прислушивался, пытаясь понять, что их всех тут ждет.  
– Многие верят, что лисы – удивительно хитры и сообразительны, – Ходженс одернул куртку, стряхнул невидимые пылинки с рукавов. – Никогда нельзя верить слухам, не так ли?  
– Никогда нельзя доверять мудакам, – поправил его Стайлз. – Разве инквизиция не занимается тем, что предупреждает опасность, грозящую не-людям? Или это фриланс? Я начинаю верить тем злым языкам, что твердят, что вы обыкновенные убийцы, у которых кишка тонка признать правду и называть вещи своими именами.  
– Это верно, парень, мы занимаемся предупреждением. И так как я тебе благодарен за помощь в предупреждении одной крайней неприятной ситуации, так и быть, я дам тебе увидеть все до конца, в качестве личного «спасибо»,– Арнольд обратился к своим людям: – Покажем мальчику, как работает колодец ведьм? Одного оборотня для демонстрации нам хватит.  
Стайлз сглотнул, поминая всех трех известных ему святых, чтобы колодцы оказались не тем, о чем он подумал.  
– А второго, когда закончите с подготовкой, – Арнольд указал на Питера, пытающегося отползти в сторону Стайлза, – отведите наверх. Он поедет с нами. Его крови достаточно для ритуала. И поживее! Темнеет, не собираюсь торчать вечность в этой дыре. Джей, ты останешься здесь.  
– Что с лисой потом делать? – уточнил тот из охотников, что, вероятно, носил имя Джей. Он был крупный, почти бочкообразный, и рыжий, и всем своим внешним видом походил на канадского дровосека. – Обратно в камеру?  
– Может быть, – Арнольд пожал плечами. – Эва хотела его себе в коллекцию. Хочешь преподнести ей подарок?  
– Она сожрет меня вместе с подарком! – хохотнул Джей. – Сам будешь с ней разбираться, когда вернешься.  
– Твое дело, – Арнольд, бросив последний взгляд на Стайлза и небрежно пнув на обратной дороге Питера, поспешил подняться по лестнице.  
Решетка колодца, после недолгой возни и проклятий, охотникам поддалась. Механизм, что называется, делали на века, он хоть и проржавел, но функционировал. Один из охотников бросил вниз камешек и, спустя положенные секунды, услышав короткое «плюх», искренне обрадовался:  
– Я же говорил, что все работает. Мы с Хуаном два года назад проверяли, когда здесь проездом были.  
Стайлз подумал, что не хотел бы знать, с какой целью и на ком они это проверяли, потому что это не могло быть реальностью, не могло происходить здесь и сейчас, это был гребаный средневековый пиздец, о котором помнили только те, кто бегал по земле каких-нибудь четыре сотни лет.  
– Вы же не собираетесь опускать его туда на самом деле? – на последнем слове его голос предательски надломился. – Он же ничего вам не сделал. Он… никто из нас не нарушал кодекс.  
– Думаешь, нам есть до этого дело?  
Охотникам пришлось поднимать Дерека втроем, он пытался их оттолкнуть. Стайлз смотрел на происходящее и не мог пошевелиться. Он вдруг понял, что не боится за себя, за себя он боялся в лесу, когда клыки медведя смыкались в миллиметрах от шеи, страх, поселившийся в нем в этой комнате был другой. Он никогда не различал эти чувства, все его эмоции были направлены внутрь, даже страх за отца был эгоистичным, собственническим: случись что с отцом - он бы остался один. Смерть Дерека не сделала бы его одиноким. Она ничего не меняла, и, вместе с тем, гнетущее чувство, точно паразит, расползалось, заполняя все сознание.  
– Если выберешься, – Питер Хейл, пользуясь тем, что внимание охотников сосредоточилось на Дереке, все же подобрался к Стайлзу. – Найди Кору, меняйте документы и уезжайте отсюда навсегда. Она знает про хранилище, у вас будут деньги, но одна она не справится. Она последняя. Они придут и за ней, если узнают, что она последняя.  
– Кто? – Стайлз запнулся и продолжил шепотом. – Сестра Дерека?  
– Это неметон. Они боятся, они приходили и раньше, – Питер закрыл глаза, съеживаясь на полу. – Мы всегда охраняли неметон. Он давал нам силу, он давал нам покой, это колыбель, наше рождение…  
Стайлз осторожно положил руку на его шею, прощупывая пульс, редкий, но сильный.  
– Ты бредишь или под кайфом, – тихо произнес он.  
– Вероятно, – Питер согласился, и улыбнулся, подаваясь навстречу прикосновению, словно оно его успокаивало. – Лисы все знают лучше волков. Бесстрашные, мстительные, готовые на все, ради достижения цели, так говорят… Если я попрошу, ты найдешь их, ты убьешь их всех, их семьи, их потомков.  
– Это сказки.  
– Мы живое воплощение сказок, – Питер приоткрыл глаза, сверкающие синим, так он мог видеть Стайлза настоящим. – Не ради меня убей, ради стаи. Уничтожение стаи - это уничтожение рода.  
Око за око, кровь за кровь.  
Крышка-решетка колодца с грохотом захлопнулась, и Стайлз очнулся. Охотники все еще крутились рядом, запирая замок, но Дерек уже был внутри. Пора было действовать. Он вновь посмотрел на Питера, и оборотень увидел, как смутные очертания зверя вокруг парня становятся яснее, это больше не было дрожащим светящимся маревом.  
– Тебе не будет больно и страшно, – пообещал Стайлз, прижимаясь всей ладонью к шее, царапая когтями затылок. – Я обещаю. Дай мне узнать то, что знаешь ты, отдай мне свою память.  
Это, действительно, было не больно. 

•••

У Стайлза было общее представление о многих вещах на свете, например, о строении солнечной системы, классической чайной церемонии и гомосексуальном сексе. Иметь общее представление о чем-то было замечательно, ты всегда мог произвести впечатление человека с широким кругозором и либеральными взглядами.  
Представлять себе в деталях средневековую систему пыток и истязаний он не собирался даже в порыве академического интереса. И, тем не менее, Стайлз знал, что такое колодец ведьм. Пра-пра-пра-пра-какая-то бабушка Алиши как-то попала в такой, откуда ее вытащил пра-пра-не важно дедушка Алиши. Видимо, в средневековье, этот поступок был равнозначен предложению руки и сердца.  
Ватиканская инквизиция, состоящая, в основном, из людей непосвященных, искренне верила, что честная женщина в колодце утонет, а вот ведьма всплывет. На деле, честные женщины и ведьмы тонули одинаково. Ловушка из каменных стен и воды гарантировано убивала всех, кому требовался хоть один глоток кислорода в час. Она убивала и оборотней. Только не сразу, из-за повышенной регенерации растягивая агонию.  
Вода стала поступать в колодец, было слышно, как она падает вниз - гулкий, клокочущий звук. За этим грохотом Стайлз не слышал Дерека, он предполагал, что из-за холодной воды тот быстрей придет в себя, вскарабкается и попытается сломать решетку изнутри. Возможно ли было сломать эту решетку изнутри? Нет. Без упора это невозможно.  
Охотники забрали Питера, посмеявшись над тем, что тот решил поспать перед смертью. Остался лишь один из них, и Стайлз наблюдал за его перемещениями с видом коршуна, приметившего курицу. Скорость воды, размеры колодца, объем тела – все это физика. Элементарная физика подсказывала, что у него очень мало времени до того, как Дерек утонет.  
– Почему тебя не взяли на вечеринку со всеми? – поинтересовался Стайлз у охранника, сосредоточившись только на стуке своего сердца. Страх оглушал, бился гулом в ушах, но он мог мириться с ним, он пока мог разделять себя, и это чувство. Мать запрещала ему так делать, мать говорила, что он должен принимать все, это делает его полным. Стайлз уже слишком давно привык быть пустым.  
Охранник промолчал. Он сел на колодец, с любопытством глядя вниз.  
– Нет, я не к тому, что ты слабак. Слабаков не оставляют присматривать за всем. Ты самый жестокий из них, я прав? Скольких, подобных мне, ты убил?  
– Трех, – охранник ухмыльнулся.  
– Тебе понравилось? – Стайлз и сам поражался тому, как завораживающе звучал его голос. Он был точно на сцене оперного театра, его слова отражались от стен и повторялись.  
Охранник соскочил с колодца, приближаясь. Стайлз с интересом наклонил голову. Сердце стучало быстрее, слишком быстро. Кровь шумела в ушах. Он не слышал больше, как течет вода, он ощущал падение капель каждой клеткой своего тела.  
– Понравилось убивать их? – повторил он.  
Еще шаг. На вдох-выдох. Стайлз вскинул бровь вверх, мужчина сделала еще шаг, и оказался в ловушке обившихся вокруг него хвостов. Стайлз был слишком зол, и полная материализация хвостов получилась без труда. Он легко повалил охранника резким рывком и одним из хвостов обвил его шею, не давая дернуться. Тот захрипел.  
– Вспомни о них, – произнес он, сжимая удавку. – Вспомни о них, о каждом.  
«Убей их всех, они заслужили», – прозвучал в голове голос Питера. Шея охотника характерно хрустнула. Мужчина затих.  
– Чтоб тебя! – это оказалось так легко, и сытое довольство приглушило на мгновение все остальное, но скрежет решетки колодца привел Стайза в чувство.  
– Дерек! – позвал он. – Ты там как?  
– Вода, – приглушенно отозвался Дерек, – она прибывает.  
Стайлз, опираясь на руки, пополз к колодцу. Ноги бесполезно волочились за ним, он оглянулся. Хвосты не могли заменить ему человеческие конечности, не в полной мере.  
– Дерек, держись за решетку. Ты можешь опереться обо что-то? – крикнул он.  
– Не могу. Камни… скользкие.  
Ободрав локти до крови, Стайлз дополз до этого проклятого колодца. Запирающий механизм был механически-простым, состоящим из ряда рычагов и крутящихся элементов, названия которых он не знал.  
– Подожди, я их раскручу.  
Вода уже была на уровне шеи Дерека, он тяжело дышал и удерживался на поверхности только благодаря решетке.  
– Стайлз.  
– Не отвлекай меня, – пробормотал Стайлз, раскручивая один из запирающих механизмов. – Я не так хорош в естественных науках, как Лидия, я понятия не имею, что делаю. Господи, я правда, не знаю, что я делаю.  
Вода уже хлестала ему на руки, делая их скользкими и влажными, жалила кожу. Он, кажется, раскрутил все, что мог. И оттянул все рычаги.  
– Толкни вверх, – приказал он Дереку, сжимая пальцы на решетке, таща ее на себя, но даже вместе у них ничего не получилось. – Черт, почему она не поддается? Я открыл все. Заело?  
– Стайлз, – Дерек на секунду ушел под воду и вынырнул, – я не продержусь долго. Послушай.  
– Ты умрешь, если я остановлюсь, – Стайлз повторил это про себя, поднимая глаза. – Нет. Ты не можешь умереть!  
– Стайлз! – Дерек поймал его пальцы на решетке своими. – Пожалуйста, послушай. Ты должен выбраться. Ты должен предупредить стаю. И…  
– И Кору, – догадался Стайлз. – Это сказал Питер.  
– Питер прав. Пожалуйста, – Дерек посмотрел на него как-то, Стайлз не смог прочитать его взгляд. – Я рад, что встретил тебя. И, запомни, ты ни в чем не виноват, хорошо?  
– Черта с два я не виноват! – зарычал он, впервые за год по-настоящему, как рычал, когда не помнил себя, когда бросился между Эльзой и медведем. Он зацепил решетку хвостами, но кольца и впаянные в камень железки, удерживающие ее, выдержали. Эти шутки создавали для таких, как они, чтобы убивать наверняка. – Дерек?  
Дерек не ответил. Только вода продолжала разливаться по полу этой проклятой комнаты-смерти.  
– Дерек?  
Весь страх, захлестывающая паника, гнездящиеся в груди, все, что он сдерживал, вернулось к нему, обволакивая. С ним не случалось подобного с детства. Все эти чувства целиком и полностью принадлежали ему, они били через край, заполняя собой, не давая вдохнуть.  
Он и не предполагал, что еще способен на что-то подобное. Ему говорили, что его не исправить, что все его воспоминания о переживаниях – это фальшь, он придумал их, он никогда ничего не чувствовал по-настоящему, его сердце не способно на сочувствие; что чужая боль влечет его лишь потому, что таким тварям, как он, нравится страдание. Единственное, что им нравится.  
Они все ничего не знали о нем, они ничего не могли знать о лисах.  
Ему показалось, что в позвоночник и в голову впились раскаленные иглы, боль была такая, что Стайлз тихо заскулил, рискуя дернуться. В мутной поверхности колодезной воды Стайлз видел свое отражение, и он уже не был человеком. Совсем нет. И серебрящиеся лунным светом руки-лапы легли на решетку, и ноги – здоровые ноги – уперлись в пол у края колодца. Он дернул так сильно, как мог. И петли не выдержали.  
Вода потоком полилась на пол, но Стайлз не думал ни о чем, он прыгнул в колодец следом за Дереком. И поплыл вниз, пока не дотянулся рукой до тела. Он схватился за ткань и, оттолкнувшись от камней, начал возвращение к свету, брезжащему где-то вдалеке.  
Дерек был большим и тяжелым, но Стайлз не ощущал этого веса. Человеком он никогда бы не смог проделать ничего подобного, но лисе не нужно было думать дважды, она могла тащить волка на спине многие мили.  
Они выбрались. Стайлз перетянул Дерека через край колодца и положил на пол боком.  
– Хейл, если ты не очнешься, я вспомню, что меня учили делать искусственное дыхание, и ты пожалеешь, – пообещал он, ударяя Дерека по щеке.  
Дерек закашлялся и посмотрел на него мутными глазами, пытаясь вспомнить, кто он, где находится и кто его бьет.  
– Стайлз, – пробормотал он, и расплылся в глупой улыбке. – У тебя большие уши.  
– Ты жив, – пробормотал Стайлз в ответ, как и у Питера, проверяя пульс. – Ты жив, гребаный волчара.  
Переполнявшее его облегчение, вкупе с радостью, видимо, окончательно выбили остатки разума из его головы, потому что он замер, чувствуя, как под его пальцами бьется артерия. И кожа теплеет.  
– Ты жив, – завороженно повторил он. И, наклонившись еще ближе, поцеловал Дерека, неуклюже прижимаясь к его рту своим. Это был не лучший поцелуй в его короткой истории романтических увлечений, но чертовски отличный способ отпраздновать спасение. Лучший из них. И, если кто-то усомнился бы, то Стайлз был готов отстаивать свое мнение с кулаками.  
– Я тоже рад, – Дерек теперь смотрел на него задумчиво, придерживая Стайлза одной рукой за затылок, не давая отстраниться, пристально изучал. – Ты задолжал мне объяснение.  
– Думаю, нет, – Стайлз вновь коротко поцеловал его. И отстранился, сел рядом. – Но есть кое-кто, что нужно сделать.  
– Стая. Я должен…  
– Должен, – Стайлз встал, все еще не чувствуя прежней уверенности в движениях, но ноги слушались. Он снова мог ходить! И это было почти также потрясающе, как поцелуи после спасения от смерти. Теперь он знал, почему этим грешат все супергерои, как можно не грешить тем, что ох*енно? – Самое время надрать задницы, согласен, Дерек?  
И он протянул руку. 

•••

– Дай мне телефон этого мудака.  
Дерек прищурился, но просьбу выполнил, обыскав мертвого охотника. Стайлз принял протянутый телефон, продолжая размышлять вслух:  
– Скотт должен был забрать мою сумку, верно? Он уже так делал, значит, у него мой второй телефон…  
– Почему ты не можешь позвонить Моррелл? – поинтересовался Дерек.  
– Ты знаешь ее номер? – Стайлз распахнул дверь, ведущую из подвала в жилую часть дома, эти придурки даже не задумались над тем, чтобы закрыть замок. Он всегда подозревал, что самонадеянность и тяга к насилию – два основных качества охотников. Измельчали они за спокойные сытые годы, поглупели.  
– Не знаю, – признал Дерек.  
– Вот и я не знаю, – Стайлз быстро набрал номер, – никогда не думал, как это глупо? Сотня номеров в телефонной книге, а когда нужно, пустота. Я помню только свой номер, номер отца, свой второй номер и номер личного помощника моей мачехи. Еще есть 911, но это почти то же самое, что личный помощник... Давай же, Скотт, сними трубку. Ты знаешь, что должен.  
Скотт, конечно, не знал, что он кому-то должен. Стайлз набрал номер снова.  
– Есть предложения получше?  
Дерек сверкнул красными глазами. Стайлз понятия не имел, где они находились, дом-ужасов, куда их привезли, располагался на окраине леса, но это могло быть как в трех, так и тридцати трех милях от города. На подъездной дорожке не стояло ни одной машины.  
– Нет. Нет. Нет, – Стайлз и сам был слегка удивлен, как точно понимал, что в эту минуту движет Дереком, не интуитивно, не по-лисьи, а, как ни странно, по-человечески. – Даже не… Скотт! Наконец-то! Это Стайлз!  
Вот она благая весть, определенно круче, чем голос ангела, явившегося Марии вместо теста на беременность. И нет, Стайлз не считал свои сравнения богохульством, в конце концов, они с Богом лучшие друзья.  
– Куда ты пропал! – выдал ангел своим рокочуще-юношеским тенором. – Твой отец звонил, но я не мог тебя найти, и Моррелл, и…  
– Эллисон рядом? Или Лидия, – невозмутимо уточнил он, поглядывая на Дерека, сдерживающегося от желания забрать телефон и поговорить со Скоттом самому.  
– Да, Эллисон, а что…  
– Передай ей телефон. Ничего не спрашивай.  
Стайлз доверил бы Скотту парочку тайн, может быть, парочку очень грязных тайн, но никак не принятие решений в критической ситуации. Этому городу точно была нужна команда быстро реагирования на сверхъестественную херню.  
– Стайлз? – его имя Эллисон произнесла вопросом.  
– Ты же из Арджентов, – произнес он скороговоркой, – кто-то из вас был в Совете, ты знаешь, что такое инквизиция.  
– Насколько плохо? – тут же подобралась Эллисон.  
– По шкале Рихтера мы под уровнем моря, – Стайлз снова бросил короткий взгляд на Дерека. – Мне нужно, чтобы Моррелл позвонила мне на этот номер, срочно. Мне нужно, чтобы ты попросила своего отца связаться с Советом хотя бы южных штатов, чтобы понять, что происходит. Мне нужно, чтобы ты взяла Скотта и Айзека, посадила их в машину, и уехала, как можно дальше. Расстояние должно помочь, хотя бы поначалу.  
– Зачем они пришли? Я могу помочь?  
– А вам Дитон разве не говорил, что нельзя будить лихо пока оно тихо, когда рассказывал о последствиях обращения к неметону? – огрызнулся Стайлз, но тут же себя одернул. – Помочь, в смысле – перестрелять их? Нет. Садись в машину и уезжай.  
Он сбросил звонок.  
– Скотт был первым обращенным?  
Дерек кивнул:  
– Питер.  
– Ты обратил Айзека, это я чувствую, а вот между ними связи почти нет, – Стайлз ударил себя телефоном по пальцам, ожидая звонка от Моррелл. – Не играет роли. Если неметон – это источник, то связи укуса будет достаточно.  
– Достаточно для чего? – переспросил Дерек, он за Стайлзом не успевал, тот и сам не успевал за мыслями, лихорадочно сменяющими друг друга. Каждая деталь мозаики спешила занять свое место. Дитон был прав в том, что неметон стал и проблемой Стайлза.  
– Для того, чтобы убить вас всех. Для того, чтобы убить стаю, достаточно одного оборотня и ритуала на крови. У них есть оборотень, ведьма и источник силы, что еще они могут там делать? Играть в го? Впрочем…  
– Зачем?  
– Я почти уверен, что знаю ответ на твой вопрос, но сначала, извини, я должен ответить на этот звонок, – Стайлз разблокировал экран и, услышав голос Моррел на другом конце, чуть не признался ей в любви. Эта женщина начинала ему нравиться. 

•••

– Их нельзя удивить, потому что, чего они не видели? Их нельзя напугать, смотри пункт первый, – бормотал Стайлз себе под нос, расхаживая возле дома, в ожидании Моррелл. Он не мог буквально остановиться ни на минуту, врожденная гиперреактивность вкупе с вынужденной ограниченной подвижностью весь прошедший год давили на него сильнее, чем он думал. – Что можно сделать, чтобы потянуть время?  
– Стайлз, – попытался прервать его Дерек. – Я мог бы найти Питера, я почувствую, мы все же родственники.  
– Я и так знаю, где он, – отмахнулся от помощи Стайлз, сгибая и разгибая пальцы. В воздухе снова дрожало что-то неуловимо знакомое, вызывающее чувство, похожее на предвкушение. – И знаю, что они собираются сделать, но до заката они не начнут, днем эффект слабее.  
– До заката меньше часа.  
– Прорва времени.  
Дерек остановил Стайлза, обхватив его плечи и удержав на месте. Они уставились друг на друга. Стайлз перевел взгляд сначала одну руку, потом на другую, дернул плечом:  
– Убери.  
– Значит, кицунэ?  
– Это все, что ты хочешь сейчас спросить? – искренне возмутился Стайлз, но сдался: – Да.  
– Ты мог сказать, – Дерек наблюдал за ним с настороженным любопытством. Момент вдохновленного единения, возникшей от того, что они выжили, кажется, прошел.  
– Мог. А зачем? Знаешь, о чем меня спрашивают, когда я говорю, что я кицунэ? Есть ли у меня хвост. Да, есть, четыре. Потом, интересуются, умею ли я размахивать катаной. Нет, не умею. Следующий вопрос. Те немногие, кому повезло знать, что я ногицунэ, они не спрашивали, но я уверен, в их глазах жило ожидание из серии: «Когда ты собираешься захватить мир?» И, нет, я не собираюсь. Хочешь еще что-нибудь уточнить?  
– Сидеть не мешает? – Дерек вскинул бровь.  
– Что?! Как лис волку, хочу намекнуть, что это было бест… – Стайлз замолчал на половине слова, закрыл рот. Замер.  
– Стайлз?  
– Как лис – волку, – повторил он, обдумывая возникшую идею. – Это вариант. Эй, почему нет? Я тебе уже говорил, что я гениален? Я гениален, Дерек, я круче, чем Тони Старк!  
– Стайлз? – пришлось окрикнуть.  
Стайлз поднял на оборотня ошалелый взгляд, словно и забыл, что тот стоит так близко.  
– Раздевайся, – медленно, почти певуче произнес он, плавным движением перекатываясь с носка на пятку. – Не стой на месте, ну же, быстрее!  
Сам он, на ходу стягивая майку, поспешил обратно в дом, ничего толком не пояснив. Дерек последовал.  
Странная рана на спине Стайлза затянулась, остались только едва различимые полоски шрамов. Он бросил майку на стол, и теперь обыскивал кухонные шкафчики, другой рукой расстегивая джинсы. Очевидно, он не умел делать только что-то одно, увлекаясь.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
– Использую магию, конечно же! – Стайлз не обернулся, обыскивая нижние полки, он наклонился и едва не потерял равновесие, запутавшись в одежде. Дерек хотел ему помочь, но он быстро выпрямился, и окончательно сбросил джинсы. – Вот вы где.  
С нижней полки был торжественно извлечен маленький термос и две кружки.  
– Ты все еще одет? – удивился Стайлз, обернувшись. Сам он остался только в носках и боксерах. – Давай же.  
– Нет, я хочу знать весь план, Стилински. Я не поверю, что у тебя нет плана.  
– Спроси моего лучшего друга, – предложил Стайлз, осторожно выжимая джинсы, чтобы вода с них стекла в подставленную кружку. Делал он это весьма ловко и умело, не потеряв ни капли.  
– Твоего лучшего друга?  
– Господа бога. Поверь мне, он всегда знает, что я собираюсь делать.  
Дерек уступил, потянувшись к пуговицам рубашки. От членов стаи его матери он не раз слышал, что никогда не стоит мешать лисе делать то, что она делает – это все равно, что пытаться остановить скоростной поезд. Стайлз мог избегать прямых ответов так долго, как ему хотелось, а он, если вспомнить все время их общения, поднаторел в этом.  
– Выжимай вот в эту кружку, осторожнее, пожалуйста.  
В этом было что-то дикое, в какой-то из вселенных, перевернутых вверх ногами, Дерек выжимал одежду после купания в колодце вместо того, чтобы спасать стаю, пусть и не свою. Он затруднился бы с ответом на вопрос, что заставляет его слушать Стайлза. Его учили, что он никогда не должен доверять лисе, но интуиция противоречила этому знанию.  
Стайлз уже обманул его, и Стайлз его спас. На обе чаши весов сыпался песок. В нем ощущалась двойственность, не противоречие человека и зверя, как в оборотнях, а противостояние двух равных по разуму и силе противников, которые не могли находиться в состоянии покоя. Этот самый Стайлз теперь невозмутимо наблюдал за ним, разглядывая так жадно, что даже Дереку, которому всегда было уютно в своем теле, захотелось одеться.  
– И что дальше?  
– Теперь это нужно не пролить, – Стайлз перелил воду из кружки в термос, и остатки вылил в пустую пластиковую бутылку из-под колы. Он посмотрел на скомканную влажную одежду, потом на Дерека: – Ненавижу сырость.  
– И как это должно помочь? – Дерек с неменьшей неохотой влез в джинсы. Температура тела у оборотней была выше человеческой, но приятных ощущений холодный хлопок не добавил. – Не тянет на святую воду.  
– Так я и не Иисус, – Стайлз хмыкнул и вдруг рассмеялся: – Слишком много религиозных аналогий для тварей вроде нас с тобой. Особенно для того, кто собирается использовать немного уличной магии. Честное лисье, это все дурное влияние моей сестры.  
– Так ты все же собираешься использовать магию?  
Царапать взглядом Стайлз умел: некоторые взгляды его были острыми и предупреждающими, другие снисходительными и редкие – по-настоящему заинтересованными.  
– Искренне говорю, что я не разбираюсь в магии. Дитон смыслит в ней намного больше, и в неметонах ваших с их сломанным ПО, пыли фей и танцах с бубнами. Эта рыжая стерва, что приехала с охотниками, смыслит в магии куда больше меня. Пусть они ее и используют. Я Стайлз, я не умею колдовать. Стрелять я тоже не умею, к слову.  
– Но…  
– Но это не значит, что я безобиден или бесполезен… – намек и предупреждение в голосе невозможно было не заметить. К дому подъехала машина Моррелл, Стайлз повернулся к Дереку и протянул ему бутылку с водой. – Береги. Используешь в крайнем случае. Это может спасти твою стаю.  
– Как?  
– Уверен, в детстве ты слышал эту сказку про лису и волка, – Стайлз неожиданно подошел к нему и провел костяшками пальцев по щеке. – Сказку о том, как лиса превратилась в человека. Помнишь? Она долго смотрелась в воду темного озера, пока не увидела в отражении девушку. У волка не вышло, и когда он со злости ударил лапой по воде, то сам превратился в человека.  
– Слышал, – Дерек едва не поддался желанию продлить прикосновение, похожее на ласку.  
– Это не совсем ложь, и не совсем правда, дело всегда в том, с какой стороны смотреть на суть вещей, – туманно пояснил Стайлз.  
– А с какой нужно?  
– А это ты очень скоро узнаешь. Не все же секреты раскрывать сразу, уверен, Дитон этого никогда не делает. Пойдем, Марин нас подвезет. Я не собираюсь бежать через лес с термосом. 

•••

– Аве Цезарь, идущие на смерть приветствуют тебя, – пробурчал Стайлз себе под нос, вспоминая уроки латыни. Стоя у ручья, за которым его ждал изрядно подпортивший им всем кровь неметон, только и было, что вспоминать древнюю латынь и парочку непечатных выражений, почерпнутых в трущобах Чикаго.  
Можно было только удивляться, как он раньше не замечал, буквально дрожащий от магии воздух. Или не хотел, или не было раньше здесь этого бурления, энергии, искавшей выход. Только сейчас он, пожалуй, перестал сомневаться, что идет к месту силы.  
– Почему в фильмах герои не чувствуют себя полными идиотами, пробираясь в темноте через лес к месту жертвоприношения? Им никто не говорил, что жертвоприношения – это нихрена не круто, – бормотал Стайлз себе под нос, переступая упавшие ветки. Он не старался идти тихо, шум, который производил он, скрывал присутствие Дерека. Охотники должны были заметить только его, это было частью его собственного плана, но, продвигаясь вперед, Стайлз сомневался все больше. Он, в конце концов, не был храбрыми идиотом, чтобы не понимать, как рискует собственной пушистой шкуркой.  
– Девять глупых оборотней пошли купаться на черное-черное озеро… – закончил он внутренний отвлекающий монолог, увидев огонь зажженных факелов вдалеке. За его спиной щелкнул затвор винтовки, узнаваемый сухой звук стали царапнул слух.  
– Кажется, лисенку удалось выбраться из капкана, – услышал он, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы не обернуться. – Интересно. Иди вперед и не думай дернуться – превращу в решето.  
Стайлз думал обо всем на свете, но только не о том, чтобы сбежать. Ему легко это удавалось – отвлекаться, игнорируя неизбежное. Учителя жаловались отцу, что у ребенка ветер в голове свистит и по семь мыслей в секунду сменяется. Стайлз, с сожалением, признавал, что никак не семь, а только три и то, секунд за двадцать успевают оформиться. В старшей школе он понял, что это очень даже неплохо – отвлекаться, особенно, на что-то приятное, а еще лучше – неприличное.  
Например, если удастся относительно мирно уладить вопрос с инквизицией, Дерек будет ему должен. На практике, он сможет этим воспользоваться. Оборотни очень ответственно относились к долгам, а это значило…  
Додумать, что там это значило, Стайлзу не дали.  
– Не такая уж бесполезная лиса, надо же, ты сумел убежать! – Арнольд хлопнул в ладоши, звук из-за перчаток получился приглушенный, но все на поляне уставились на него, и только Стайлз смотрел мимо: по этой земле он поползал достаточно, чтобы помнить, каждый выступающий камень, и каждую ель. – И что же тебя привело?  
«Пять охотников и ведьма, неплохо, очень неплохо», – оценил он. Это было даже лучше того, на что он рассчитывал, свора могла быть больше, а удержать внимание десятка незнакомцев – черт, нет, он же не инкуб.  
– Ты же обещал мне показать, чем все закончится, помнишь?– громко, привлекая взгляды, произнес он.  
– Если был хоть немного умнее, то бежал бы из города прочь, так что пятки сверкали. Хочешь, чтобы я свернул тебе шею? Так и быть, оставайся, если тебе нужно шоу, то смотри, – Арнольд кивнул в сторону лежавшего у неметона Питера в центре ритуального круга. Стайлз не сомневался, что оборотень так или иначе жив, но жизни в нем осталось немного. – Или, дай угадаю, ты, глупый лисенок, решил поиграть в героя и все исправить, всех спасти? Неужели, привязался к ним?  
На самом деле, пафосные речи злодеев смотрелись органично только во «Властелине колец» и новом «Звездном пути», в исполнении какого-то малознакомого придурка с ножом и пистолетом Стайлз не воспринимал ни угроз, ни оскорблений. Он покосился на тех, кто привел его на поляну, потом оценил расстояние до Арнольда и его ведьмы – должно сработать.  
– Знаешь, тебе никто не говорил, что пиздеть надо меньше? – Он осторожно начал откручивать крышку термоса, на деле крышка уже была открыта, но Стайлз блефовал. Взгляды присутствующих скрестились на нем.  
– Что это, секретное оружие? – рассмеялась ведьма, сделав несколько шагов к нему. Она втянула носом воздух, медленно выдохнула. Правда, если бы в термосе было зелье, она бы почуяла. Его мачеха бы точно почуяла, так что в этом Стайлз был уверен. И оказался прав - Эва коротко покачала головой, не почувствовав угрозы.  
– Это? – Стайлз скривил удивленную рожицу. – Это мой чай. Не успел заскочить за попкорном по дороге, но хоть чай выпью.  
Ходженс подошел к нему, протянул руку.  
– Это мой чай, – уперся Стайлз, наблюдая, как другие охотники явно приближаются к ним, собираясь поддержать лидера. Арнольд не сводил взгляда с термоса, конечно, он не был настолько идиотом, чтобы поверить, что парень принес на поляну настоящий термос с чаем. Или был. Или он считал Стайлза идиотом.  
– Говори, что тебе здесь понадобилось? – Арнольд рванул на себя руку Стайлза с термосом, но Стайлз удержался на месте и отпихнул от себя охотника, другой рукой и когтями распоров перчатки. Этого было достаточно, чтобы несколько других охотников рванулись помогать, в мгновение превратившись в бесполезный клубок из тел.  
Но Стайлз успел, успел вскинуть руку вверх, разливая воду так, чтобы увеличить «радиус поражения». Он не дрался, даже не старался сопротивляться, надеясь, что это их быстро остудит – не слишком интересно лупить неподвижного противника, и его быстро повалили на землю.  
– Твою мать, ты придурок? – пнул его один из охотников, повалив на землю. Другой ударил следом. – Ты облил нас водой.  
– Спокойнее, ребята, – Ходженс вновь завладел ситуацией, и болезненные пинки в живот прекратились, Стайлз не мог не оценить. Он подтянул к себе ноги, выдыхая и успокаиваясь. Дерек должен был появиться прямо сейчас. И лучше бы ему не задерживаться, потому что Стайлз уже начал немного сомневаться в собственной самоубийственной затее. – Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать, лисенок?  
– Книжки надо читать, – огрызнулся Стайлз.  
За деревьями раздался вой альфы, и охотники тут же вскинули оружие, рассредоточиваясь.  
– Привел с собой клыкастых друзей, – Арнольд потянул его за волосы, заставляя поднять лицо. – Зря. Ты увидишь, как все они умрут.  
Раздался выстрел. Стайлз просто надеялся, что они не успеют попасть в Дерека больше двух раз до того, как он закончит задуманное. Арнольд оставил его, приказывая своим людям перегруппироваться. Ловко перекатившись, Стайлз пополз к неметону на четвереньках.  
– Не так быстро, мой милый, – ведьма толкнула его в бок, но Стайлз успел ухватиться за ее ногу, и она упала сверху, потеряв равновесие. Стайлз брыкнулся, сбрасывая ее, отталкивая руками, и рванулся к цели, когда Эва буквально села ему на спину, придавливая к земле, как бегемот, а ведь казалась небольшой, почти хрупкой.  
– Я говорил, что ненавижу, когда женщина сверху? – Стайлз едва не задохнулся, когда она сдавила его шею. Она использовала что-то из колдовского арсенала, потому что обычные женщины не могли давить с такой силой.  
Он никогда не пробовал сбросить кого-то с себя хвостами, но от напряженности момента – вышло с первого раза. Кажется, он сломал ей ребро.  
– Гаденыш, – выплюнула ведьма, от нее пахло кровью и чем-то горьким.  
– От гадюки слышу, – не остался в долгу он. И, не теряя больше не секунды, вспорол себе руку когтями другой руки, пуская кровь на корни проклятого пня. Кровь была густая, в свете факелов казалась черной, как и вся рука, оплетенная сеточкой графитовых вен. – Давай же.  
– Это не сработает, – зло прошипела ведьма. – Неметон прислушивается только к голосу хранителей, ты не хранитель. Ты – лиса.  
– Подлинная магия источников не слышит голосов, – сообщил ей Стайлз таким тоном, как будто они были в учебной аудитории, а не ночью на поляне посреди леса, окруженные охотниками и каким-то сверхъестественным дерьмом. – Только желания и намерения, разве ты не знала? Никаких тебе «Вингардиум Левиоса». Поэтому ее так трудно использовать: нужно желать по-настоящему. И в намерении – клясться жизнью.  
– Ты, что…  
Она словно подавилась вдохом, расширившимися от испуга глазами глядя на Стайлза. У того начала кружится голова, а кровотечение даже не думало останавливаться. Кровь маленькими каплями скапливалась у края раны и стекала точно на корень, впитываясь.  
Глаза ведьмы вспыхнули янтарным светом, и она посмотрела на Стайлза с отчаянной мольбой, но произнести уже ничего не смогла, сжалась, словно сломавшись посередине, начала уменьшаться. Втягиваться в себя саму.  
Он и раньше видел обращения, но никогда насильственные. Процесс вызывал омерзение. Женщине словно сломали все кости, раздробили и перемололи/сломало все кости, раздробило и перемололо. К горлу подкатила тошнота, и Стайлз невольно отодвинулся прочь.  
Она обратилась, как и все, на чью кожу попала хоть капля собранной им воды, воды впитавший себя магию смены сути. По-настоящему обратилась! Он и сам до конца не верил, что эта, известная каждой лисе сказка, сработает. Его, конечно, учили, что в каждой сказке есть доля магии, но за последнее столетие едва ли кому-то приходило в голову превратить человека в животное, а тех, кто застрял в зверином обличье, уговаривали превратиться обратно иным образом. И все же.  
Превозмогая головокружение, Стайлз огляделся, и заметил на поляне крупного оленя, пытавшегося устоять на всех четырех ногах. Это было столь нелепо, что он рассмеялся, услышал свой смех словно со стороны. Руки жгло, и жжение постепенно распространялось по всему телу.  
«Может, я тоже превращаюсь? – запоздало подумал он. – Останусь лисой навсегда».  
Ему показалось, он слышит окрик Дерека. Потом еще что-то неразборчивое, похожее на голос его отца, только отца Стайлза тут быть не могло, так что это его почти-человеческое сознание агонизировало, прощаясь с действительностью. Стайлз подумал, что превращаться в лису навсегда – чертовски обидно.  
Он останется в Бейкон-Хиллс и замучает Скотта, заставит кормить себя три раза в день и вычесывать колтуны из шерсти. И Эллисон тоже замучает. И их детей. У них обязательно будет много детей, шумная большая стая, с Айзеком и Лидией. С кем-нибудь еще, кого они приведут домой. И Дерека Стайлз он тоже замучает.  
В конце концов, лисы были лучшими домашними питомцами на свете, его хватит на то, чтобы мучить их всех. 

•••

– Мне снилось, что со мной разговаривал трухлявый тысячелетний пень! И я понимал его.  
– И что он сказал?  
– Он рассказал мне о том, как его тут все затрахало. И я целиком и полностью был с ним согласен, даже что-то пообещал, не помню, что. Блядь, это же был только сон? Я не подписал какой-нибудь нерасторжимый контракт кровью? – Стайлз заерзал на кровати. – Что за херня? Я проспал школу? Дерек, ты снова ел сэндвичи, сидя на моем одеяле?  
– Тебе крупно повезло, братишка, что мама и Джон ушли на кухню и не слышали твою выдающуюся утреннюю речь, а также пропустили знакомство с твоим волосатым парнем. Он везде волосатый?  
– Иисус, Мария, Иосиф! Грейс! – Стайлз распахнул глаза. Грейс сидела на краю кровати, склонившись к нему и улыбалась не хуже какой-нибудь святой на средневековой иконе. Дерек в своем привычном насупленном настроении смотрел на него, устроившись в изножье.  
– Из всех перечисленных есть только я, но готова позвать остальных, если тебе нужны свидетели. Потому что, скажу по-секрету, если Джон узнает про сэндвичи, которые в твою кровать таскает этот волк, он вспомнит про ружье, которое спрятал тут в шкафу пару лет назад. Мне позвать Иисуса?  
– Заткнись.  
Все, что он знал наверняка, так это то, что оправдываются виноватые. Невиновные должны стоически молчать.  
– Ты должен проявляться чуть больше уважения ко мне, Стайлз, я все же твоя сестра, – Грейс провела пальцем по его щеке, вдруг быстро наклонилась и обняла. – И я волновалась.  
– И мы тоже, – на пороге комнаты остановилась высокая женщина в деловом костюме. – Не хочешь рассказать, за что я на этот раз буду краснеть перед Советом?  
Грейс и Стайлз одновременно закатили глаза, Дерек наблюдал за ведьмой с настороженным недовольством. Стайлз продолжал чувствовать все его эмоции, но слабо, как эхо, собственное же облегчение разливалось по телу.  
– Мама! Ты же вообще никогда не краснеешь, – возмутилась Грейс, она терпеть не могла ложь и отказывалась понимать образность оборотов. Как они прожили со Стайлзом в одном доме столько лет?  
– Да, с вами я только поседеть могу, – Алиша покачала головой, невзначай коснувшись довольно длинных, каштановых волос, не уложенных сегодня в привычный строгий узел. – Что ты скажешь в свое оправдание?  
– Ну, я не хотел, – предположил Стайлз, надеялась не рассмотреть за спиной мачехи фигуру отца. Говорить с ним было бы сотню раз сложнее. – Я вообще не знаю, какой х… с какой целью инквизиторы явились в город. Но они явились и решили перебить местную популяцию оборотней. Я высказал свои претензии, возникло недопонимание.  
Он не закончил речь, заметив, как заинтересованно Алиша рассматривает свои ногти.  
– Давайте я поясню, – вмешался Дерек.  
– Молодой человек, – прервала она его. – С вами мы уже поговорили. Теперь я слушаю Стайлза.  
– Скажешь, что я неправильно поступил? – Стайлз насупился, на и без того худощавом лице проступили скулы.  
Алиша прищурилась, но решительно сделала несколько шагов и села на край кровати. Стайлз тут же подобрал ноги, чтобы не мешать ей. Все еще было непривычно снова получить в распоряжение все конечности.  
– Дело ведь не в правильно – неправильно, это вопросы, которыми занимаются взрослые, а не школьники. Тебя похитили. Мы волновались. Тот молодой человек, с которым по телефону разговаривал твой отец, очень волновался. Ты мог связаться со мной, а не с Моррелл. Моррелл тоже волновалась.  
Во время этой речи Дерек выглядел пристыженным, точно это все была его вина. Стайлз наблюдал за ним, борясь с желанием сказать что-то ободряющее, потому что, плевать на последствия, Дерек был тут точно не при чем.  
– И пока ты решала бы вопрос, они могли убить всю стаю, – резко ответил он, сжимая зубы. Поступать правильно оказалось неожиданно тяжелой ношей.  
– Извини, но какое отношение это имеет к тебе? – в тон ему ответила Алиша, бросив раздраженный взгляд на Дерека. Стайлз промолчал и отвернулся, ощущение, что ворочалось внутри него и не находило выхода было неприятным. Похожим на обиду, но глубже. Он тяжело сглотнул, и тут же Дерек передвинулся, накрывая его руку своей в знак поддержки.  
Грейс фыркнула, сдерживая смешок.  
– Твой отец еще завтра выскажет все, что думает по этому поводу, – невозмутимо сообщила Алиша, словно не пыталась испепелить его взглядом минуту назад. – Сегодня, я думаю, мы будем утрясать дела.  
– У меня большие проблемы с Советом? – поинтересовался Стайлз. Возможно, ему пора было подумать о переезде в Таиланд.  
– Нет, – Алиша ладонями по коленям, разглаживая юбку, она определенно не была в восторге от сложившейся ситуации, но и не нервничала – это вселяло веру. – Проблемы не будет, потому что Ходженс действовал по своей инициативе. Он знал, что в Бейкон-Хиллс за последний год произошло много опасных для окружающего мира событий, в том числе и пробуждение источника, позже, он узнал, что после суда ты переехал в этот город вместе с Моррелл. Сложив два и два…  
– Только не говори, что он из тех поборником суеверия о том, что ногицунэ предрекают грядущие опасности и нас как магнитом тянет к локальным апокалипсисам?! О боже, он из тех! И основываясь на одном подозрении, он собирался истребить всю стаю? Дерек, извини, я…  
– Братишка, ты научился извиняться? – прервала его Грейс.  
– Едва ли он бы убил тебя, но вот смерть стаи Хейлов могла сойти ему с рук, в этом ты оказался прав, – продолжила Алиша. – Потом бы, конечно, вспомнили, что они ведут свой род от тех, кто когда-то населял эти леса, что без хранителей источник силы превращается в черную дыру для сверхъестественного мусора, но, по факту…  
– С глаз долой из сердца вон.  
– Я рада, что ты выучил хоть несколько пословиц, – Алиша, наконец, улыбнулась, и неловко погладила его по колену. Им обоим тяжело давались прикосновения, но Стайлз вдруг понял, что за пару месяцев привык к этому. – И я рада, что ты умный мальчик, который может защитить не только себя, но и тех, кто ему дорог. С Советом, Стайлз, я разберусь сама. Думаю, найдется достаточно свидетельств, подтверждающих, что жестокость действий инквизиторов не может быть оправдана каким-то там подозрениями.  
– Я не…  
– Уверена, что смогу убедить их оставить и стаю, и город в покое. У меня большой опыт.  
– А если Ходженс выступит с обвинениями, когда его попросят свидетельствовать? – Стайлз никогда не верил в быстрое решение проблем.  
– О, – протянула Алиша задумчиво, – для начала им придется его найти. А потом – вернуть ему человеческий облик. Думаю, использованная тобой сила местного источника, была настроена к нему крайне негативно, и превращение необратимо без обратного заклинания.  
– Что это вообще была за магия? Похоже на обращение. Они же не стали оборотнями? – встрял в разговор молчавший все это время Дерек. Стайлз чувствовал тепло его руки на своей и не спешил пояснять – у лис должны быть свои секреты.  
– Нет, – Алиша покачала головой. – Это то, что Стайлз называет «особой лисьей магией». Он облил их водой, верно?  
Дерек кивнул, Грейс заинтересованно рассматривала брата, точно заметила в нем что-то новое, изменившееся.  
– И использованная вода запечатлела превращение человека в лису или лисы в человека? Энергия воды способна впитать в себя силу обращения и сохранить. Сама вода безвредна, но при соприкосновении с кожей и должном магическом всплеске, она превращает человека в зверя, а зверя в человека. Первые оборотни, что-то из этой серии. Стайлз знает лучше.  
– Но ничего не расскажет, – поспешил сообщить Стайлз.  
– И где они теперь? Охотники?  
– Бегают где-то по лесу, – Алиша пожала плечами, – я не стала тратить время на их поиски. Только их ведьма осталась на поляне после того, как вы уехали. Она вполне разумна, так что я смогла просмотреть ее воспоминания.  
– Отлично сработано, – одобрила Грейс. – Горжусь тобой. Ты оправдал звание самого хитрого представителя нашей семьи.  
– Пожалуй, я оправдал звание занозы в заднице, – пробурчал Стайлз и поспешил прикрыть рот под взглядом мачехи.  
– Тот парень, Скотт, звонил уже пару раз, поговоришь с ним? – спросила та.  
– Конечно. А сколько я проспал?  
– Сутки. Понятия не имею, что тебе снилось, но пробуждаться ты не спешил. Не расскажешь?  
– Как-нибудь потом, – пробормотал Стайлз уклончиво. – Телефон?  
– Принесу, не беспокойся. И скажу Джону, что ты проснулся, – пообещала Алиша.  
– А в кого превратился Арнольд? – вспомнил вопрос, мучавший его с ночи Стайлз.  
– Кажется, в енота. Милого маленького енота. Не ожидала от него такого. 

•••

В шумной компании Стайлз все еще чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Но отец настоял на том, чтобы позвать в гости «стаю», Дитона и Милиссу на обед. Алиша поддержала его: раз уж их сын внезапно решил остаться в Бейкон Хиллс до конца учебного года, она хотела получше узнать тех, кто сумел зацепить его по-настоящему. Она слишком хорошо знала Стайлза, чтобы поверить в его безразличное пожатие плечами и расплывчатые формулировки.  
Обед Стайлз терпел с мученическим спокойствием. Миллиса буквально источала умиротворение и тепло, разливающееся по комнате в лучах неяркого зимнего солнца. Дитон загадочно хмурился. Скотт болтал без умолку, стреляя глазами то в сторону Айзека, то в сторону Эллисон. Лидия уделяла больше внимание еде, чем разговорам. Дерек открывал рот только в том случае, если его о чем-то спрашивали, вся эта атмосфера семейности очевидно давила на него больше, чем он хотел показать. Грейс спрашивала всех и обо всем, заставляя гостей чувствовать себя неловко.  
Питер отказался от обеда, хоть его и не позвали, все же было в нем что-то, что Стайлз находил интересным. Ему, как и многим людям, хотелось заглянуть в зеркало и посмотреть на двойника, отражающегося в нем. Питер, разумеется, не мог быть его двойником, но какую-то одну десятую, даже, возможно, на две десятых, если добавить чувство юмора, они совпадали.  
Когда пришла пора десертов и девушки собрались помочь Алише заварить чай, Дерек незаметно для всех выскользнул из дома – ради передышки. Незаметность свою он переоценил, потому что Скотт пихнул Айзека в бок, прошептав что-то про хмурых волков и что от этой тоскливости у него снова начнет болеть голова. Айзек в свою очередь посмотрел на Стайлза:  
– Что? – не выдержал тот.  
– Ты же забирал мою боль, – он махнул головой в сторону. – Ты можешь ему помочь? Хотя бы ненадолго.  
– Я не горячая линия помощи всем нуждающимся, – привычно огрызнулся Стайлз, но не ощутил привычного противоречия, обычно возникающего в нем в тот момент, когда ему указывали на то, что он должен делать. На самом деле, он и без подсказки Айзека думал последовать за Дереком. Только ни Айзеку, ни Скотту об этом знать не стоило: он им не ручная зверушка.  
Он вышел на крыльцо, прихватив парку. Холода, как такового, нигицунэ не чувствовали, да и заболеть он не мог, но привычка не выделяться из толпы стала второй натурой. Остановился за спиной и молча положил руку Хейлу на плечо.  
– Это никогда не закончится? – спросил Дерек, оглянувшись. – С тех пор, как я вернулся сюда, я пытаюсь все исправить, но я не могу. Похоже на попытку переплыть реку в дырявой лодке, ты заделываешь одну дыру, но появляется другая, а до берега еще далеко.  
– Не знал, что ты умеешь изъясняться такими литературными оборотами, – Стайлз дернул краешком губ, оставив намек на улыбку. – Тебе не везет, как утопленнику, но, Хейл, но это не повод идти топиться в озеро.  
– В окрестностях города нет ни одного озера, ты знаешь?  
– Какая жалость, – Стайлз сел рядом на крыльцо. – Не спеши, мне еще потребуются твои свидетельские показания в Совете, когда они, возможно, вспомнят, что Арнольд не родился енотом.  
– Может, они и не вспомнят, – Дерек пожал плечами и с интересом посмотрел на Стайлза. – Ты сказал, что у тебя четыре хвоста.  
– Да.  
– Их пять.  
– О, мать всех лис… – Стайлз едва не подпрыгнул. Ведь правда же, хвостов, успевших привычно обвиться вокруг оборотня было пять. Последний он чувствовал также, как и другие, но как-то не заметил прибавления.  
Улыбка Дерека оказалась неожиданно проказливой:  
– Ничего не чесалось?  
– Никогда, слышишь, никогда, – Стайлз пригрозил ему кулаком для важности, – не смей шутить о моих хвостах! Мои хвосты – это только мое дело! И вообще, я же монстр – темный опасный пожиратель хаоса.  
Дерек поймал руку, сжатую в кулак, и шутливо укусил, наглядно продемонстрировав, как он относится ко всем этим угрозам.  
– Да, очень страшно, – сообщил он.  
– Самовлюбленный мудак.  
– Это я помню с нашей первой встречи.  
Стайлз уставился на него, почувствовав, что на этот раз его поймали на крючок, а не он ловко дергает жертву за ниточки.  
– Ты от меня просто так не отделаешься, даже если решишь утопиться, Дерек, – произнес он, сглотнув. Обещание или угроза, или все вместе, он и сам толком не знал, что хочет получить. – Я боюсь, мы теперь вместе в этой лодке на некоторое время.  
– Я не боюсь, – сообщил Дерек, рассматривая его лицо. – Просто знаю, каким хрупким бывает все то, что пытаешься починить.  
У Стайлза возникло впечатление, перерастающее в уверенность, что сейчас он наклонится и поцелует его. И, чтобы это потом не значило, он не был против, он был целиком за. Черт, он сам должен был сделать это первым.  
– Мальчики, не хочу вас прерывать, но чай готов, – мелодичный голос Лидии испортил момент. Буквально убил. Стайлз должен был пересмотреть свое восприятие банши и песен смерти.  
– Я ее ненавижу, – четко произнес он. – Ты не будешь против, если я заберусь к ней в кровать и задушу во сне?  
– Ты не будешь первым, – невозмутимо сообщил Дерек, – ни из тех, кто забрался к ней в кровать, ни из тех, кто пытался задушить.  
– Почему я не удивлен?  
– Это же Бейкон Хиллс, тут постоянно случается что-то такое, – Дерек пожал плечами и поднялся. – Чай, кажется, остывает.  
Стайлз посмотрел на протянутую ему руку и на Дерека, теперь возвышающегося над ним. И решил, что согласен с каким-то безусловно умным человеком, утверждавшим, что правильных моментов не бывает вовсе.  
– Черт с ним с чаем, пусть остывает, – пробормотал он, обвивая запястье Дерека пальцами. – Ты же должен отблагодарить меня за спасение.  
– И с чего я должен начать?  
– Как насчет горячего поцелуя под окнами на зависть всей стае, успеем до того, как мой отец достанет ружье, а мачеха проклянет чем-нибудь снижающим потенцию, как думаешь? 

the end.


End file.
